


To be loved

by sugfan94



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Rough Sex, Unrequited Love, Violence, loads of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 33
Words: 38,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugfan94/pseuds/sugfan94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This boy can give you a child, he can take care of you.” Talia was trying so hard to convince peter of marrying Isaac. “You expect a 17 year old boy, to take care of me, Talia the boy is too young to be getting himself into this.” Talia was losing her patience, the only thing she wanted was  to do, what was best for her brother “He is 18 and he has consented to this he is ready to bear children for you why are you not ready to do this for you self peter this woman has not been able to bear children for you, she has failed three time now she is not capable of giving you what you desire the most peter? Has she?"</p><p>The fic where Isaac is married off to peter, just to bear him children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The begining

                        “Sweet heart why don’t you come this way, the ceremony is beginning.” His heart pounded against his chest, he straightened up fixed his bow tie, straightened the black tuxedo jacket. A bright smile suddenly on his lips, an arm wrapped around his waist the music had started. “Screw this up for me boy and its back to the freezer for you.” Isaac turned to his father smiling at him, “I swear I won’t dad.” his father smiled, the curtains were being drawn back, now this was it. This was the start of a new life, finally how long had he waited for a new start, this was it. This was finally it. Just a couple of steps all the way down the aisle he was there the start to his new life the man he was going to be his new start to his new life this man, his name was peter Hale of the Hale pack.

He was his way out, today was the day Isaac was finally going to get a new life, with his husband, this was it his father placed a kiss on his cheek, giving him away. Isaac placed his hands in peters hands the other man’s grip on his hands was soft, not to tight he held his gaze Isaac was the first to look away, his cheeks turned pink. His eyes wandered as the priest spoke, he didn’t pay attention to them his eyes drifted to the window stopping on a strawberry colored locks of hair. flowing in air the woman looked right at him. She was in tears, she looked at him and issac just stared why would she be crying on such a happy day. “Isaac.” Peter called his name, Isaac looked away from the crying woman, “Well son do you take this man to be your husband?”

Issac blinked “I…eh…um…I do.” The priest turned his head to peter “Peter do y-“ “I do.” Isaac blushed even more as peter leaned in, and kissed him, taking him by his waist pulling him into his body, there were no cheers from the crowd. Quiet all around, this was scary why wasn’t anyone else happy for them? peter pulled back from him, he took him by his hand, he led them out of the tiny chapel. Isaac looked around there was not one smile; everyone looked so sad the next thing Isaac knew. He was sitting in a car next to peter, being driven away there was nothing but silence, peter didn’t look at him, the windows were down and Isaac was shivering. He didn’t try to lean into his husband, peters head was down in his own palms, when the car came to a stop, it was the hale house. Peter was gone inside, Isaac got out on his own walking to the house, he felt off, everything felt so wrong all of a sudden.

He couldn’t tell what was happening? He just went inside; peter was there drowning down a bottle of beer, “where is the bathroom?” Isaac asked he was sweating, “Up the stairs, last door at the end of the hallway.” Isaac said a quick thank you, and made his way upstairs, last door at the end of the hallway, Isaac smiled this was their bedroom, decorated with rose petals  at the very end of the room, there were double doors. issac gripped one door and pulled it open stepping inside the bathroom, he sat on top of the toilet shedding his jacket, and bow tie, he paced to the wall to the doors back and forth, what if the pack doesn’t like him? Had he made a bad first expression, no one congratulated them, no one showed any signs of happiness, nor did peter? Something about peter scared him so much, something inside him screamed to get away from peter.

He finally got the courage up to get out of the bathroom, he came face to face with his husband sitting on their bed, Isaac gulped finally getting his mouth open. “My name’s Isaac, we really haven’t gotten the chance to meet properly, before the wedding, we should um get to know each other.” Isaac extended his hand out, Isaac had no idea what had just happened? One minute he was trying to get to know him, the next second he was in bed. Peters mouth on his neck kissing and biting down on the softest spot, that made Isaac cry out in pleasure, buck his hips up into peters, his own cock growing hard. Peters hands worked on getting rid of Isaacs clothes, well this was a new way to get to know each other. Isaac nervously makes an effort to get peters clothes off, he barely does so get his shirt off, and he couldn’t help, but stare peter was so fit, Isaac undid the belt and pulled his pants down, his mind went blank he’s huge, so big it wasn’t going to fit inside him no way would that…thing fit inside him.

 Peter kicks their clothes off all of a sudden, Isaacs mind changes and he tries to pull away from peter. “Don’t… we shouldn’t do this we don’t even know each.” His voice his cut off when he feels claws on his cock, he looks up to see peters glowing red eyes, and he cowers back shaking afraid. If he’d moved peter would rip his cock off, peter pulls back he flips Isaac on his stomach, pulling him back on his knees. Peter reaches up and grips a hand full of Isaacs hair and pulls his head back. “I’m going to fucking knot you, do me the favor and lie still, and don’t make too much noise” Peter warns. Isaacs’s eyes are blown wide from fear, he holds still too afraid to say anything without warning, peter shoes two fingers inside, and Isaac bites down on the pillow holding back his whimpers.

Peter pulls them out just a little, than thrusts them back in. Isaac sobs as he feels the slick fingers slide in and out of him, Isaac feels the fingers curl inside him, he bites the pillow harder in order to hold back a moan. He felt shiver run up his spine and he couldn’t stop moaning his hips pushing back on Peters fingers; all of a sudden the fingers are gone. “That’s all you get.” Peter says, Isaac grips on the sheets his head tossed back and he cries out loudly, as peter penetrates him, peter groans he can feel Isaac clench around his cock. So sweet, so tight he shoves his cock in the tight hole till it’s buried to the hilt.

It’s big, so fucking big, he feels like he can’t hold through this, he can’t he feels like he’s being torn in two, like peters cock will split him open there is nothing but overwhelming pain. His insides are clenching, he keeps telling himself relax just relax peter doesn’t take it easy on him. he moves fast “Stop, peter.” Isaac begs peter doesn’t listen; he fucks into him there is so much pain that’s all he feels.  “No, please.” Isaac shouts his feet kicking back, still trying to get away, peter pressed him down flat, holding his shaking body under his own, Isaac screamed sharp teeth dug into his shoulder, drawing blood. Isaac choked, his eyes wide once more, it felt like his breath had just been knocked out of him, peter was moving inside him faster and faster working towards his own release, “Nahh s-slow down.” He panted “Shut your moth whore.” Isaac sobs tears are falling, and he desperately tries to blink them away. “Peter, please.” Isaac begs he hasn’t stopped sobbing. peter doesn’t stop thrusting once more Isaac cries, suddenly he feels like peters cock is getting bigger. “P-please, no more, peter, please no more.” He begs he doesn’t want his knot he doesn’t want it, he feels the knot expanding that’s all he remembers before he passes out.

Peter was gasping trying to get his breath back, he’d knotted the boy and now he was stuck, just there on his knees. He grabbed a hold of issac by his hair, pulling his head back. The boy had passed out perfect, just fucking perfect. He couldn’t even pull out of him, he hated this he wanted to get the fuck away from this boy. He missed her so much, he would rather be with her than be with this boy, it was Talia’s fault that woman; she just couldn’t stay out of anything.

_“She cannot give you a child peter can she?” Talia asked peter couldn’t stand to hear this anymore. “This boy can give you a child, he can take care of you.” Talia was trying so hard to convince peter of marrying Isaac. “You expect a 17 year old boy, to take care of me, Talia the boy is too young to be getting himself into this.” Talia was losing her patience, the only thing she wanted was  to do, what was best for her brother “He is 18 and he has consented to this he is ready to bear children for you why are you not ready to do this for you self peter this woman has not been able to bear children for you, she has failed three time now she is not capable of giving you what you desire the most peter” peter growled at her “What I desire the most are children with her if she cannot have them than we will find another way please Talia don’t make me do this” it was like everything peter said went right through her head_

_“I will not hear any more of this peter you will marry the boy he will give you what you desire he will take good care of you peter you’ll see he’ll fix everything I promise” peter had shut his eyes unable to do anything but that “What do I tell her how would you like me to break her heart than? Talia please think this through don’t make me ruin three lives specially that boys, he has no idea what he’s getting himself into”  once more talia didn’t listen “I have talked to him myself he is more than ready to be mated to you to start a life with you peter his father has also agreed to this I have paid a very large amount for him you will do as I say you owe me this peter after all I have done for you, you will do this for me” Peter couldn’t argue with her he shouldn’t have told her he owed her a favor last time he would do anything good for anyone else in the end he had no choice he owed Talia his life  so he did what she wanted he married Isaac._


	2. The Rules

“Good morning, husband.” Isaacs heart nearly jumped out of his chest, he was naked, completely naked expect for the blanket that covered his body, and right now it barely covered up to his hips. He reached for the blanket; pulling it up to cover himself up Peter was sitting across the room, the way Peter moved towards him was like a lion getting ready to sink its teeth in his prey. “Is this how you always look in the morning?” Peter asked Isaac felt the bed dip, his husband sitting inches from him ,Peters warm hand on his neck, cold lips pressed against his cheek. “you look so good.” Peters hand traveled lower over his neck, “It makes me want to,” The hand went lower over his chest, his fingers rubbing over the nipples. “Turn you over right on your knees.” his hand went further down over his stomach. “Fuck you till you don’t remember a thing.” the hand went down, to his lower back stopping only to lift him up, by his waist to pull him up on his lap. “Fuck you till you can’t breathe, I really want to fuck you right now Isaac.” Peters words made Isaac start shaking with fear once more, last night just thinking about it, scared Isaac his eye shut and he tried to breath and refused to cry. what had he gotten himself into? “That will have to wait; mom wants you to bring him down to greet the pack.”  Peter pouted Isaac was thankful for whoever disturbed them.

“We’ll be down as soon as he has taken a bath.” Isaac gathered up the blanket and made a run for the bathroom, unaware of Peter right behind him. “Here let me have that, wear these for now.” Peter stripped him of the blanket leaving him stark naked. Peter eyed the poor boy head to toe, Isaac hoped Peter wouldn’t take him in the bathroom, Isaac held the clothes tight to his chest, and waited for Peter to leave before hopping in the shower. he bit down on his lip every time his fingers ran over the bite mark into his shoulder, the bruises on his wrists were fading, Isaac did a quick towel dry, before slipping into clothes that two sizes too big, he pulled the strings on the trousers tightening them up.

He pulled on the sleeves to fold them back, even than the sleeves hid his hands, tried to cover the bite mark that didn’t work either.  “PETER HE IS YOUR MATE BEHAVE YOUR SELF AROUND HIM.” Isaac jumped back at the loud voices. “HE IS JUST A THING YOUR MOTHER FORCED ON ME, TO WARM MY BED NOTHING MORE, WHAT I DO WITH MY MATE IS NOT YOUR CONCERN.” Isaac refused to fall to his knees even though they shook and threatened to make him fall, he didn’t know how long he stood there it was Peters voice that forced him to move.  “You can come out now pup.” with shaking knees Isaac walked out of the bathroom, “How much did you hear?” Isaac shook his head “Nothing.” Denying he’d heard anything “That’s my good pup.” Peter pressed his lips against Isaacs’s cheek he took him by the hand making their way down stairs.

To say Isaac felt awkward was an understatement, he felt so scared so tiny. the family was there, Isaac stood so still right next to Peter, they all had introduced themselves, one by one. Derek’s was the guy who had come up into the room, he already had a mate stiles Isaac knew stiles they were friends, Stiles had just said a hello before returning to Derek’s arms, Laura the older sister she gave Isaac a hand shake returning to her spot on the kitchen island. Isaac knew Derek’s parents they’d given him a warm welcome, Talia even gave him a kiss on the cheek, than it was Jackson he’d known Jackson for a while too, he was the school bully he’d bullied Isaac loads of times. boyd was scary tall and scary, he’d just shook his hand than things took a heavy turn. “This is Erica and this is our youngest daughter, Cora come on girls” Talia tried to push the girls forward Isaacs eyes widened, because of what Cora shouted out. “I’m not making friends with this home wrecker.” Cora shouted pushing away from her mother. “Cora.” Her mother yelled out her name gripped her, by the arm and shook her. “Come on Cora, let’s leave the home wrecker alone.” Erica took Cora by the hand and took her outside.

“I’m taking my car, I want to take Isaac out for coffee.” Peter said pulling Isaac towards the door, and something worse happens. “Hey Lydia.” Stiles greeted her with a kiss on the cheek, Talia opened her mouth to tell Lydia to introduce herself. “Hello Isaac.” Lydia greeted “You to know each other.” Peter asked “Yeah we do, I was his chemistry tutor, we were well what do you say friends.” Lydia wasn’t smiling, Peter looked miserable his hand gripped Isaacs even tighter, Isaac whimpered Peters  grip tightened on his hand. “Peter would you mind, if I had a quick word with my _friend_.” Lydia asked “of course.” Lydia pushed the door open for Isaac he went out. “Stiles come with.” Lydia asked stiles followed, Isaac stood out in the open away from prying ears,

“I didn’t expect this from you, I thought you were my friend Isaac why did you do this to me?” Isaac didn’t know what to say. “I didn’t know it was him, I swear I didn’t.” Isaac defended himself, he was cut off though by a hard slap from Lydia. She didn’t speak again, it was stiles. “You knew it was Peter, who was ready to be mated with Lydia, why did you say yes to that deal? why say yes to be married to Peter?” Stiles questioned, Isaac didn’t know what to say if he opened his mouth, he’d be getting in more trouble than it was worth. “Does Peter know about you and your brother, or about how we found you kissing your father.” Isaac tensed up “Don’t stiles please don’t, don’t ruin this for me it’s a new life for me please stiles.” that earned him another slap not from Lydia but from stiles he slapped Isaac so hard the corner of Isaacs lip bled. “please stiles don’t tell him what happened with my brother and my father it was a mistake, you swore you wouldn’t tell anyone.” Stiles shook his head

“I hope you know you just screwed up two perfect people’s lives, he won’t be happy with you, he will never be happy with you, the only reason you are here is to give an heir to Peter that’s all the importance you will hold for him in his life nothing more than that, you screwed up two perfect people’s lives look where that got you and if you haven’t figured it out yet out friendship is over.”  with that said Stiles tugged a crying Lydia away.  Isaac stood alone till Peter came out taking him to the car, he sat quiet his fingers playing with the grey seatbelt, the coffee shop was a tiny little place in the very end of town, it didn’t look busy actually no one was there, just a Barista Peter pointed at the table all the way at the end. Isaac took a seat, while Peter ordered coffee for them, Isaac didn’t realize when Peter had come and sat across from him, Isaac expected a cup of coffee too, but Peter had a cup for himself, only Peter was looking at him, his eyebrows raised high his lips pressed in a thin line. he stared at Isaac like he was expecting an answer.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.” Isaac apologized “Pay attention pup, I have some things I need to make clear with you.” Peter said Isaac straightened up. “You by now have realized why I have married you? You will give me a child Isaac, I will take you every day multiple times until you get pregnant, that is the reason why my dear sister purchased you and married you off to me.” Petere paused to take a long sip of his coffee, Isaac shut his jaw which had fallen open while Peter spoke. “I don’t care for you and I most likely never will you are here for a specific reason, and don’t please get emotional here you knew what you were getting yourself into.” Isaac looked like he was going to start crying, “My rules are simple you are here to give me children, I have no romantic interest in you, I don’t plan to support you financially, you should probably find a job, when you do get pregnant though, than I will support you free of charge you don’t have to pay back anything. You will love in the pool house, we have behind the house it has three bedrooms you’ll be using the master, the other rooms are not for yours to use the rent is four hundred dollars a month, I don’t take cash write a check. I will rarely spend the night with you, now about the pack Derek’s mate is stiles and from what I can tell he doesn’t like you. Lydia doesn’t like you any particular reason as to why they do not like you?”

Peter waited for an answer but there was none Isaac kept silent. “Stay away from the pack than, Isaac as for me and you, I  hope you have a clear understanding of what our relationship is to be, think for a bit than meet me out by the car we’re heading back.” Peter was gone and Isaac was just sitting there staring at the table, his mind jumbled up with one too many things. He couldn’t think straight, a carry out cup landed in front of him he looked up. “Excuse me sorry, I didn’t order this, I have no money to pay either.” Isaac’s voice cracked as he tried to get the words out. “oh no it’s already paid for your boyfriend paid for it, and sorry it’s so late we ran out of milk had to make a run for the hot chocolate, hope you enjoy.” The barista handed him a napkin before he could leave Isaac spoke up once more “I wondered if you were hiring?” The barista thought for a moment “Yeah we actually are let me get you an application, I’ll let my brother know someone finally applied” after filling the application out Isaac got up and left clutching on the hot cup, he pulled the car door open and sat in seat belt on, and drank. “Thank you for the hot chocolate.” Peter didn’t reply, the ride home was quiet, when they arrived Isaac made the move to go back inside the house but Peter pulled him back “Pool house is that way.” Peter said shoving him in the direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely comments i really appreciate them.   
> I can't believe someone is reading my work,.  
> I hope you all like this chapter.   
> I am currently in school, so i don't get much time for writing as i'd like updates might be a bit slow sorry about that.   
> Enjoy and Comment :)


	3. The Hope of A New Begining.

When Isaac woke, the last thing he was expecting, well when he woke was expecting was to wake up to an empty dark room. He did just wake up to a stranger standing in the doorway, of his bedroom. “Sorry I came in without asking.” Isaac didn’t know what to say.

“I’m Derek. We really didn’t get the chance, to meet properly before.” Derek extended out his hand for a shake. “It’s nice to meet you.” Isaac quickly got up taking Derek’s hand giving a firm shake. “It’s dinner time and I don’t think you’ve eaten, since yesterday morning.” Derek moved outside when he came back in he was holding a tray full of food, Isaac didn’t realize how hungry he was, until he set his eyes on the tray of food.   
“Thank you.”  Derek set the tray on the bed, and walked away, Isaac started to dig into his food the moment Derek left the room, the minute, Isaac finished his food. Derek came back handing him a black bag, Isaac stared at it and then back at Derek.   
“A laptop, It’s brand new, I set the Wi-Fi up for you, a new phone in there too oh also, a credit card it’s under the hale name, use it to your heart’s content.” Isaac ran his hand over the cover of the bag.

 “is this for me?” Isaac asked   
“yeah it is” Derek smiled in return “I am sorry about Peter, and all of my family I really am. If you need anything at all or just need someone to talk to, come to me I’m a good listener.” Derek offered Isaac nodded his head   
“Derek, thank you” Derek gave a smile and exited out the house

                The first thing Isaac did was grab the phone, dialing his father and the moment he picked up Isaac knew he was screwed. “Dad Its me, Isaac.” He could hear his father sigh before answering him  
 “did you fuck up anything boy?” Isaac sat back the anxiety was back, uncertain feeling an odd sensation started to rise up in the pit of his stomach once more.   
“Dad can I come home, Peter doesn’t like me. He’s harsh, Dad please can I come home.” Isaac would never have begged to go back to that hell hole but right now it was the only choice he could think of Peter scared him so much he didn’t know what to do   
“Aw you poor baby, you couldn’t handle his thick cock in your ass. I trained you for this, trained you for years, I spent money time and effort on you. If you come home, I won’t put you in the freezer, I’m sending you to your brother. Do you understand?” Isaac turned the phone off and tossed it away from himself, this was just so fucked up there really wasn’t a way out of this. He stood hand on his tummy even though he’d eaten yet still wanted food, getting up he moved around pulling open a cabinet. “Thank you Derek” He was awesome he’d stocked up on everything chips, cereal, the fridge running, stocked with water juice and milk, other cabinets stocked with dishes. Derek was truly awesome. Isaac got food, and a lot of it this was he didn’t know how to describe. What could he possibly do with it all?  The space, the food, the clothes, the freedom, guess he’d just have to get used to it. He took out a glass bowl ready to fill it up with cereal and mild, the moment he turned the bowl dropped shattering into hundreds of pieces, he was standing nose to nose with Peter. 

“Hello pup.” He greeted Peter didn’t give him chance to greet back he just took Isaac by the waist, picking him up he set him up on the island. Isaac sat quiet still while Peter cleaned the mess off the floor, making sure to scoop up even the tiniest piece of broken glass, Peter disposed of it. He spread Isaacs’s legs stepping in between them “You look good pup.”

“My name’s Isaac.” Peter gave a fake surprised look,   
“I don’t care.” He answered taking a hold of Isaacs hair tugging his head to his side he pressed his lips to the soft skin; he opened his mouth, tongue darting out to lick the skin. Peter closed his lips around a patch of skin, he sucked on the skin, gave a bite pulling back, Peter stared at him confusingly. “Your bruises they fade to slow.” Peter ran his fingers over the bruise that had formed, he started to suck and bite on more skin. Isaac gasped his hands shot up, to grab onto Peters shoulders. Peter bit right into his the spot where the neck and shoulder met it felt like electricity, just ran up his spine. Peter pulled back “arms up.” he ordered Isaac quickly raised them up high, Peter pulled the shirt over his head he took a moment to take a good look at Isaacs body, “what are these lines?” he asked Isaac looked down Peters fingers ran over the old scars, they looked like thin lines over his lower stomach. 

“I don’t remember.” Isaac answered Peters eyes narrowed, he stared for a good couple seconds, this boy was a bad liar. He went back to sucking on that soft spot, once more Isaac gripped onto Peters shoulders, his legs wrapped around his waist, Peters hips bucked up into Isaacs, who hugged him around his upper body. Peter took a couple of steps back, leaving Isaac cold and horny, Peter hunched over taking a couple of deep breaths, before reaching forward to pull Isaac off the counter setting him down to his feet. He turned the boy around grabbing both of his arms next came off the belt from the jeans, tying it tight around his wrists. He turned him around pushing him over till his upper body was lying over the cold counter. Peter stripped the boy naked he stood admiring the shaking boy, he took out a small bottle of lube coating his fingers, Isaac couldn’t prepare himself for it. Peter didn’t push one finger in him, it was three and Isaac choked on spit, Peter didn’t pay attention, he prepped Isaac,  fingers curling scissoring opening him he moved his fingers  around, Isaacs head shot back, he gave a moan his fingers curling into fists, his teeth digging into his bottom lip, Peter grinned, 

“look out the window pup.” Peter ordered, Isaac barely blinked the tears away only momentarily to get a good look outside, he gasped and pushed back only making the fingers go in deeper   
“Please don’t.” Isaac begged everyone the whole family was gathered outside, the grill was on and Derek was throwing chunks of meat on the hot grill, Lydia and stiles were both starring right at them. Peter took a hold of his hair pulling his head back. Isaac shut his eyes as Peter took his ear lobe between his teeth giving a hard bite.   
“I am going to give you so much pleasure pup, I want to hear you scream, I want them to hear you scream and beg for your release like a whore.” Peter pushed his hard cock inside along with his fingers, Isaac cried his teeth digging tearing into the skin of his soft lips, He was not going to be humiliated like this. Peter laughed pulling, his fingers out it took a couple, of thrusts for him to find it again, but he certainly found it.  Isaac screamed in pleasure, pushing back on Peters cock, his body shook fore head banging on the hard counter. 

“Peter please.” Isaac begged, he couldn’t look outside he knew everyone’s eyes were on Isaac. Peters torment didn’t stop, he stood aiming for that same spot Isaac hips hit against the hard tiles, bruising his skin Peters claws dug into Isaacs waist holding him still, for a moment he pulled out Isaacs body shook. If it wasn’t for Peter holding him there with his claws, he would have fallen onto the floor, he just wanted to have his release, Peter must have read his mind “Beg for it.” Isaac shook his head, Peter took a hold of his hard cock giving it a few strokes, bringing him an inch closer to his release. He stopped wrapping two fingers tight around the base he pushed back in with a quick thrust.   
“Beg me pup.” Peter ordered, Isaac did beg.   
“Please Peter, let me come.” He begged Peter laughed   
“No pup.” Peter pulled out until only the head was inside. 

“Pup beg me to fuck you.” How low was his dignity going to drop, “I don’t like repeating myself pup.” Isaac swallowed his pride.  
“Please Peter fuck me, fuck me with your big hard dick.” Isaac pleaded Peter thrust all the way back in. “PETER.” Isaac screamed he came thick ropes of cum shooting out and creating mess on the cold marble tiles. Peter couldn’t hold on any long either, he came inside Isaac moaned, his body went limp his head spun as Peter pulled out. Peter took the time to clean up himself, isaas body fell with a hard thump on the floor, Peter came over leaning down he kissed his head pulling him up, he undid the belt freeing his hands. Peter didn’t clean him up, he just took him straight to the bedroom laying him in bed. Peters hand went back to Isaacs hips, Peter jumped just a bit in shock, when Isaac reached up and tried push him off the bed, taking the blanket Isaac quickly covered himself, with the blanket. Peter smiled the fear that Isaac showed was so beautiful. Isaac stared at Peter wide eyed, “What gave you the idea, I was done with you pup?” Peter asked Isaac looked like a puppy ready to cry Peter ignored it, “Pup spread your legs.” Peters eyes flashed red and Isaac did so spreading his legs pushing up his knees.  

Peter stood undoing his pants he stripped standing in front of his husband all naked. Isaac blushed he still couldn’t look at his husband without blushing, Peter on the other hand  though, just couldn’t stand to look at Isaac for more than a mere minute.   
“On your stomach,” Peter commanded, Isaac did so once more getting on his stomach, hips raised up ready to be taken once more. Isaac gripped the sheets, biting into the pillow; he really did not feel like being humiliated any more. Isaac laid there he clutched onto the sheets tighter, when Peter gripped him by the hips, pushing his hard cock inside him. The good thing was that he was biting the pillow, because honestly that hurt and he wanted to scream, Peter didn’t take it easy on him. He’d held the boy down his lips pressed into Isaacs spine, kissing and biting marking his skin. “You’re so tight” Isaac bit the pillow even more spit drooled right out of his mouth, wetting the pillow Isaac released the pillow from his mouth.   
“too…stop…it’s too much.”  he doesn’t remember anything after having Peters cock brush up against his sweet spot, he threw his head back he gave a loud scream before passing out.

“Hello is this Isaac?” Groaning Isaac pulled the pillow off his face, pulling the phone away from his ear. he took a look at the screen weird he hadn’t given anyone his number he’d just received this phone last night   
“This is Ethan, your friend Derek gave us your number, I was hoping if you could come in for work today.” Isaac sat up, nodding his head only to stop, they weren’t face to face.   
“No interview?” He questioned, He could hear Ethan shout something from the other end, he couldn’t make it out “Here you talk to him?” Ethan handed the phone over to someone else, the voice sounded exactly the same. “Why don’t you come in, and we’ll get the paper signing and all the other formalities out of the way.” Isaac pulled the blanket back and got up.   
“What time should I be there?” He asked pulling on Peters pajama bottoms tying the strings up.   
“Can you be there around ten?” Isaac pulled back the phone to check the time, It was already eight.   
“Yes I can.” Isaac replied “Thanks. I will see you then.” while searching for slippers, he had to lean down to get them, he cried out in pain his back hurt like a bitch bending over was hard. He took his time to gather new clothes, showered and got dressed tight dark pants, dark grey Henley, jacket and scarf finally he slipped on his old shoes, checking his appearance he walked out of his bedroom. Isaacs eyes widened just a bit, Peter was a sleep on the couch with only pajama pants on, no shirt. Isaac gathered up the blanket and pillows off his bed and covered Peter up; he took his head in his hands, lifting it up to kick the pillow underneath it with his knee. The moment he moved away Peter pulled him down by his arm, lips pressed against his cheek “good morning Lydia.”

“Peter.” Isaac shook him by the shoulders; Peter hugged him around the waist tighter. Isaac struggled to get up, but Peter didn’t budge. Isaac groaned letting his head fall onto Peters naked chest, “please wake up.” Isaac begged his mouth fell open, and he blew cold air on his chest, he poked him a couple of times. Peter giggled. Isaac smiles poking his sides again and again, till Peters giggles turned into hard laughter and his eyes snapped open. “Why are you on top of me?” Peter asked his face dead serious.   
“You grabbed me, when I was covering you up.” Explained Isaac struggling to get up, Peters hold on him got tighter “Will you please let me up,” Isaac asked Peter smirked,   
“In a hurry? “ Isaac nodded 

“I have to go to work.” Peter gave a mischievous grin; his hands went under Isaacs shirt, rubbing the warm skin.   
“I swear you have the tightest ass, I have ever fucked.” Peter complimented, Isaac blushed.  
 “I have to go to work, may we do this another time Peter.” Isaac requested it was beyond Peter how this boy had the power to look like a fucking lost puppy.  
 “Not the deal we had pup, I can have you whenever I damn please.” Peter answered “I remember,” Peter moved uncrossed his arms letting Isaac up,   
“Bring me a shirt and directions, I will take your there.” Isaac brought out a shirt from his bedroom, bringing it to Peter.   
“It’s the coffee shop you took me to.” Isaac cupped his hands Peter tossed him car keys, he caught them. “Go sit in the car.” Peter ordered Isaac did so running out to sit in the car; he waited the drive once more was short and awkwardly quiet.   
“Bring me a hot cup of coffee.” Peter asked. “Okay.” Isaac ran inside the sight of the coffee shop, made him turn around and cover his eyes.  
 “Sorry I didn’t mean to disturb you.” Why the hell was he apologizing they should be apologizing to him.   
“Isaac,” Ethan asked quickly buttoning up his shirt, Isaac turned around peeking through one open eye.  
 “Isaac” his eyes widened that was not Ethan’s voice, holy shit what a small world, in front of him was standing his best friend Danny. Who thirty seconds ago was making out with his boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for being so late, on my updates. I wish I had more time to write, but work and school keep me way too busy to have time for anything else. I know this chapter is filled with one too many mistakes, I don't have much time to edit.   
> Thank you all for being so kind with the comments, keep'em coming they brightened up some really stressful days.   
> I have not abandoned, this story and don't plan to will be posting a ton of chapters, In about two weeks, college semester is almost over. Look forward to more chapters.   
> Sorry about the long rant.   
> Enjoy and please do comment.


	4. The hope that slowly fades away.

“Danny.” Isaac asked in disbelief, his best friend was standing in front of him. His best friend whom he hadn’t seen in months, Danny crossed the coffee shop walking fast on his toes he pulled Isaac in a tight hug, Isaac hugged him back.   
“Hi Isaac, I’m Ethan.” Ethan greeted “are you here for the job?” Danny asked releasing Isaac from the tight hug, Isaac nodded he didn’t realize he was tearing up until Danny wiped the tears off.    
“He’s hired.” Danny announced happily,   
“Yeah I already did, babe I told you I needed extra help around here.” Ethan answered or at least that’s who he thought had answered, there was another guy who looked just like Ethan.    
“Twins,” Danny winked “Hey Aiden,” Isaacs eyes widened   
“Tell me you aren’t? Danny laughed 

“No just Ethan.” Danny answered, Aiden offered some papers, Isaac took his time filling them out in silence, Danny stepped aside giving him space to do the paperwork.  Once filled Ethan took the papers in exchange he handed him work shirts,   
“Training starts in two days.” Danny hugged him once more exchanging numbers, “Um I need to grab a coffee for my husband.”   
“What?” Danny dropped the phone  
 “Coffee for my husband, I don’t remember what he got last time.”   
Ethan moved towards the counter “give me a minute, I’ll surprise you.” Danny’s jaw dropped, he just stared at Isaac in disbelief Isaac picked up, Dannys phone still in perfect condition nothing broken.   
“You’re married.” Danny asked his eyes wide, he just simply stood and stared.   
“I got married, it’s been three days.” Isaac answered Danny couldn’t process it through his head; his best friend who was barely eighteen was married.   
“What’s his name?” Danny asked  
“Peter.” Isaac answered 

“Yes pup,” Isaac jumped in surprise nearly dropping Dannys phone again   
“You were taking too long?” Peter said   
“Sorry” Isaac apologized; Danny stared in between Peter and Isaac   
“Peter this is Danny my best friend.” Isaac introduced  
 “Nice to meet you, come with me Isaac we need to talk,” Danny dragged him away pulling him in the back away, from prying ears so he took him into the freezer.   
“You married Peter Hale; the man is double your age, what the hell happened Isaac, tell me you didn’t agree to this?” Danny yelled. the freezer was obviously freezing, even with all that his hands were still sweating, he felt like he couldn’t stand anymore, his body felt like a ton he was exhausted,   
“Dad found him, it was a contract, I needed out.” Isaac answered his voice barely a whisper. Afraid of anyone else hearing them, Danny hugged him tight.   
“Are you happy?” Danny questioned Isaac smiled   
“I am so happy he’s a good man Danny.” Isaac answered; Danny kissed his head   
“Have you told Peter about you know?” Isaac shook his head   
“He can’t know, not yet at least. I haven’t had the time or guts to tell him.”   
“If anything happens or you need help with anything Isaac you call me” Danny tugged him in a comforting hug, Danny held his hand tugging him along out of the freezer.  
 “Everything alright pup,” Isaac nodded his head “I’ll call you for training.” Ethan said handing him a cup of coffee too Danny gave him another hug.

                “Do you know how to drive?” Peter asked “I’ve never driven before” Isaac said the car came to a stop “Never a better time to learn, I’m not driving you to work every day.” Isaacs hands started to sweat,   
“Peter I really have never driven before.” Peter forced him into the driver seat   
“Drive.” Peter ordered “It’s an expensive, car don’t you dare crash.” Isaac couldn’t get a good grip on the steering wheel, Peter didn’t give him instructions on how to drive the car, Isaac hit the gas too quickly, followed by freaking out and hitting the break. “You know what on second thought, I’m going to have Jackson teach you instead, get back in your seat.” Peter was rubbing his head, what a headache Isaac was too freaked out, and couldn’t move Peter moved him back into the passenger seat. “Drink your coffee.” Isaac did so quickly finishing, the full cup his tongue burning, Peter brought the car to a stop right in front of the house. Isaac moved to get out to make a quick run for the pool house, Peter held him back by his elbow. “what’s the hurry pup?” He questioned, Isaac relaxed giving a small smile.   
“I left a mess in the room.” he answered   
“Have you ever been fucked in a car Isaac.” Peter questioned his lips stretched in a smile, Isaac was blushing again. “No.” the answer blurted out quick moving for the lock to pull the door open, Peter was quicker, he pulled the boy back till sliding him across the seat till he was in his lap, legs on each side of Peters body. 

“I want you to ride, my dick right in this seat.” Peter began to undo the buttons on his pants.   
“Someone will see.” Isaac tried to pull away from him   
“Pup no one is going to care, they’ll turn their heads away.” Peter said pushing the pants down. “I’m going to fuck you pup, you’re going to ride my dick good and hard.” Isaac wanted to get out of the car he couldn’t get away. “Peter get the fuck out of the car right now.” Peter groaned dropping his head on Isaacs shoulder. “You’re ruining my fun.” Peter complained Derek pulled the door open he took Isaac by the arm, one hand on his head the other around his arm.   
“I need to speak with you, excuse us Peter.” Derek tugged Isaac by his arm, away from Peter and prying ears they walked for about five minutes, Isaac fixed his clothes he and Derek didn’t talk not until the came to a stop deep in the woods.   
“You got the job than?” Derek asked Isaac jumped up and hugged him.   
“Thank you.” Derek hugged him back holding him by his waist.   
“Don’t worry about it, Isaac your father called I picked up the phone,” Isaac tensed, Derek released him “Something you wish to tell me?“ Isaac turned in a full circle thinking someone else was around, 

“What did he say?” He questioned Derek took a deep breath   
“Just a bit of bull, about taking you back, if you aren’t satisfying Peter, Isaac I’m taking a guess here and I think I’m right I just need to confirm with you.” Isaac cut him off by putting a hand over his mouth, afraid someone was listening to them.   
“Don’t tell anyone please don’t.” Isaac begged Derek took Isaacs hands into his own.   
“Tell me I’m wrong, Isaac tell me I’m wrong.” Derek asked   
“He is mean and evil, he hurt me for so long Derek I am free. I want to stay here with him, and I will do whatever it takes to stay here, forget that you ever picked up that call forget that it ever happened.” Isaac begged Derek shook his head.   
“You have to tell someone,” it was now Isaacs turn to shake his head.   
“There is nothing to say, I’m just happy to be alive, and away from him and the hell he put me though, Derek please forget it ever happened okay.”   
Derek nodded his head. “If it’s too much for you tell me, don’t think twice just tell me.” Isaac raised his head patting him on the shoulder, hugging him not for comfort but for assurance. “Let’s go back, before you get in trouble.” They walked back in silence, Derek five steps ahead of him, they parted ways Isaac back to the pool house, he laid in bed hoping Peter wouldn’t show up. Sadly today was not the day, Isaacs wishes came true Peter showed up just as he was dozing off to a much needed nap. Peter was suddenly lying next to him, Isaac kept his eyes shut hoping that if he pretended to be a sleep he would leave him.    
“So what did Derek say?” Peter asked his fingers playing with the thick curls on his head.  
 “He just wanted to know if I had gotten the job or not, he called Ethan and made sure that I got the job.” Peters nose crinkled “You smell like him.” his voice dripped of disgust and just a tiny hint of jealously that caused Isaac to open his eyes.  Peter stared at him and he stared back, Isaac moved first taking a hold of Peters arm, he extended it out straight swallowing all the hesitation, Isaac buried his face in Peters neck. Isaacs arms stayed stiff unable to get enough courage to wrap them around Peters waist, Peter was also stiff as a wooden board. he didn’t move because within the minute Isaac was sound asleep, with his face tucked right in the crook of his neck. First thought was to push Isaac off of him, but Peter didn’t he couldn’t he couldn’t get Isaacs body away from his so he laid there and closed his eyes, falling asleep without realizing his arm was curled around Isaacs shoulders.

“Pup,” Peter tried to shake the boy but what he got was a hard push,   
“No please don’t hurt me.” Isaac begged his body tossed back in the sheets his hands clawed at them, his body tossed and turned nearly falling off the bed. Peter held him by his shirt, pulling him back laying him straight once more Isaac was screaming for it to stop, Peter raised his hand and slapped him, hard across the cheek   
“NO.” Isaac screamed out loud his body jolted up, his hands gripping Peters shoulders he plastered his body right against his. “Don’t put me in there, I’ll be good” Isaac whimpered clutching onto Peter tightly.   
“Pup gets off of me.” Peter said as calmly as possible, his hands took him by the curves of his waist, just resting them there as a warning. He felt disgusted to have this boy so close to him; he could barely withstand being around him longer than needed. He could feel the sweat on his skin, tears falling on his naked back.   
“Pup” Isaacs shaking all stopped, Peters voice was rough it sent a shiver right down Isaacs spine.  He peeled himself away from Peters body, the shaking stopped however the tears didn’t. Isaac used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe them away, the tears kept coming down though.   
“You lie too much pup, constantly nothing about you makes sense, I know nothing about you. so if I ask you what your nightmare was what lie will you tell.” Peter asked   
“My mother.” Isaac began desperately trying to will the damn tears to stop. “When she and dad would fight,” He choked on a sob Peter didn’t make a move to comfort him “I would try.” Another sob “I tried to make it stop, she would get so mad that she’d take me,” Isaacs took the blanket and pulled it over his body. “She’d lock me in the basement.” Peter gave an exaggerated sigh   
“Liar, liar pants on fire.” Isaacs throat went dry, Peter was good at picking up lies, and he had picked up this one easily too. “Such a bad liar pup,” Isaac took the blanket and curled up   
“will you stay with me peter” Isaac asked wiping his nose peter looked at him in disgust.   
“You disgust me, I don’t like being around you more than necessary, so please don’t request the impossible from me. Good night pup.” Peter whispered a pat on the head. “Have sweet nightmares” Isaac sniffled wiping his tears dry he closed them welcoming a dreamless sleep.


	5. The Change of Heart.

              “Hey.” Isaac made a desperate whine, his hand shooting up to swat away at the fingers that poked his shoulder. “Isaac. Wake up.” Derek poked him in the cheek bone,   
“why?” Isaac questioned eyes still shut, he swatted his hand back and forth, to get Derek to leave him alone. “Surprise, Get up Isaac last warning?” Isaac didn’t budge instead he pulled the blanket over his face, Derek took a hold of the blanket ripping it off of Isaacs body. Isaac groaned kicking with, his feet and beating down on the bed with his hands.   
“Why Derek? Why?” Isaac asked eyes hands still shut trying to reach for the blanket.   
“I grilled some burgers and steak come and eat,” Derek said tossing the blanket out of Isaacs reach,  
 “What time is it?” Isaac questioned the tip of his tongue darting out to wet dry lips.   
“You’ve been sleeping for over, eleven hours now.” Derek answered folding the blanket up   
“I’m hungry” Derek laughed at the silly complaint. Isaac got up stretching his limbs satisfied only when the bones popped; Derek put the blanket back on the bed.

                “Hello pup.” Isaacs body tensed the smile quickly disappeared off his face, he looked away from Dereks ketchup covered face, Peter was holding him around the waist his open hand on his stomach.   
“Let him be Peter.” Said Derek taking Isaac by the hand pulling him away from Peter, it took a second for Peter to reach forward and take him back in his arms .  
“Girls,” Peter called out Isaac didn’t know what to think of it Cora and Erica were standing in front of him, holding a plate with a burger.   
“It’s a peace offering.” Cora pushed the plate forward Isaac had no choice but to take it.   
“I’ll get you something to drink eat up pup.” Peter pecked the bite mark he’d given the boy.   
“Sit and eat.” Erica pushed him towards a chair, he sat and took two bites before the hiccups set in, Peter presented him with a cold can of coke. Isaac drank till the hiccups were gone half the can empty Erica and Cora stared at him.   
                 “Do you like it? We made it, special for you.” Erica asked Isaac smiled taking another bite it was a good burger, he finished it setting the plate aside finished his drink.  The girls kept staring at him,   
“It was very good thank you.” Isaac thanked with a genuine smile, Erica turned to Cora whispering something, in their faces worry began to make itself appear. Isaac got up Peter took him in his arms, once more pulling Isaac against his body. Isaac rested his head on Peters shoulder; Peter was speaking with Derek something about territorial lines. Isaacs blanked out it his mouth was watering, head started to throb, eyes watering, his body was on fire something was wrong and Peter could smell it. He could smell the arousal, the burning hot body rubbing against his, the hot breath the boy was drugged,   
                 “Pup look at me.” Peter commanded Isaac groaned his lips parted pressing into Peter’s neck, tongue darting out to wet the skin. Peter grabbed Isaac by his waist pushing him away.   
“Isaac look at me.” Isaac couldn’t even focus his eyes were glazed, pupils dilated he grabbed Peter by the shoulders and aimed to kiss him on the lips, but ended up smashing his lips to Peters chin.   
“What the fuck did you give him?” Peters voice boomed, eyes glowing red everyone around him slowly backed away.   
Cora pouted “We don’t know.” Peter growled. Cora backed away, Erica stepped out.  
 “We just crushed three pills in his burger, I found them at the bottom of Cora’s bag, we thought it would be funny to see him all drugged up.” Peter glared if he wasn’t holding Isaac; he would have lashed out at them right now the boy had his full attention.   
                 “We should fuck,” Someone dropped a plate from shock   
“I really want to fuck, Peter” Isaac stopped to smile he leaned up to poke Peters nose   
“I’m not done with the two of you.” Peter gave one last glare to the girls, before bending down to hook an arm around his knee, he got Isaac over his shoulder.  
 “Are we going to fuck now?” Derek opened the door to let them out he gave Peter a pat,   
“Put him to sleep.” Peter nodded, in return Isaac smacked Peters bottom.   
“You have a sweet ass.” Isaac complimented Peter tried to hold him in place, but it proved to be a challenge. Isaac kept kicking and slapping Peters body, he would not hold still Peter got him in bed. Isaac got up just as Peter was about to pull the blanket over him, he had Peter in his arms, with difficulty he pulled Peter on top of him, kissing and biting his neck.   
                  “Fuck me Peter, please.” Peter smirked   
“pup you will regret this.” Isaac bucked his hips up   
“I won’t.” he used his teeth to bite in to his collar bone, Peter pulled back “I won’t regret this, I swear just fuck me Peter.” Peter shook his head, muttering a curse he leaned down kissing him full on the lips, Isaac kissed back his hands reaching down for Peters belt. He undid it his fingers wrapping around Peters hard cock, Peter gasped in shock biting Isaacs bottom lip, pulling away from him the moan Isaac let out, at having his lip bitten was just beautiful as sweet music to his ears. He did it again and again kissed and bit down, on his lips till they were swollen red. Peter pulled back to get a breath in his aching lungs.   
“Pup I’m so sorry about this.” Isaac groaned as a fist landed on the side of his face knocking his head to the side, everything went black. Peter sighed getting off of him; he wrapped him up in a blanket. Ruffling his hair Peter took a trip to the bathroom for an ice cold shower to will away the hard-on.  


	6. The Talk.

“Say AH!” Isaac opened his mouth wide. “stick out your tongue,” Isaac did so Peter placed a straw on his tongue “Drink up” Isaac closed his lips around the straw he took a breath in Peter was feeding him a smoothie a mango flavored one “Finish it” Isaac nodded Peter smiled his fingers poking at the rapidly fading bruise on his cheek, “does it hurt?” Isaac shook his head “it will fade, excuse me pup just a second” Isaac worked on finishing his drink Peter turned around to his car which Erica and Cora were scrubbing clean Peter took his own smoothie popping the plastic lid off he tossed it all over the hood of the newly waxed car bright and shiny all a mess again “You missed a spot” Peter pointed out Cora groaned “Apologize to him now” Peter demanded Isaac bit down on the straw staring at Peter in confusion “They drugged you last night” Peter explained Isaac stood quietly feeling awkward he turned to walk away Peter took him by the shoulder pulling him back   
“Get in your uniform I’ll drop you off. It won’t take long just about fifteen minutes.” Work fuck Isaac forgot about work his lips turned out into a pout, Peter smiled pushing Isaac towards the pool house.  Patting the frizzy hair into place he returned shortly changed into his new uniform, black pants and a plain black v neck. “I will be back in thirty minutes, have this mess cleaned up by then.” To what mess was Peter referring to? Jell-O in the pool, the pool was filled with Jell-O to be specific Pink Jell-O   
“How did you?” Isaac pointed to the pool.   
“Stiles helped” Peter answered true to his words, he got Isaac to the café in 15 minutes. Isaac left the car no good bye, no wishing him good luck , no good bye kiss, no honey I love you be safe at work nothing at all.  Isaac just pretended it didn’t hurt.

                        “OW.” Isaac yelped in pain, the hot milk burning his skin a cold wash cloth was placed over his skin right away. Aiden wiped the hot milk away. “I’m sorry.” Isaac apologized it was just heating up milk, and he kept messing it up third time today. He’d splashed himself with milk. “It’s okay; it’ll take a couple more tries to get used to.” Aiden was kind for being so patient, Isaac was sure if it was anyone else they would not have been so kind and patient.  Aiden smiled at him, poking him in the cheek, Isaac couldn’t look away; he had a beautiful smile   
“Let’s do this one more time.” Aiden filled up the metal cup with milk once more; he set it up with the heater. Isaac took his fingers in his own hands, “Hold the cup like this, and then press here.” Isaac did so following his instructions “No splashes.” Isaac smiled setting the hot milk aside he let his fingers, slip out of Aiden’s warm hand.  
“Isaac Café Mocha.” Ethan yelled   
“you got this.” Aiden patted his shoulder for good luck

                        “He’s gotten better.” Danny complimented sipping on his coffee. “You did good,” He kissed Ethan’s lips. Aiden scowled, “Don’t take credit for my hard work.” Aiden yelled helping Isaac count the final money. “You did great, tomorrow is going to be a busy day Isaac, hope you can keep up, keep the tips.” Isaac took the bills holding them in his hands, he earned this money he ran his fingers over the crumpled bills.   
“You okay?” Danny stood in front him snapping his fingers; Isaac nodded his head.   
“It’s nothing.” Danny patted his cheek.   
“It’s going to take you some time, to get used to the freedom.” Isaac nodded his head a honk from outside had him on his toes,   
“Peters here see you guys tomorrow” Isaac pocketed the bills he ran out the door and into Peters car  
 “hello pup.” Peter greeted his hand in Isaacs hair, ruffling the perfectly neat curls. “Was stiles, home?” Peter started the car putting it in to reverse backing out the parking lot.   
“Don’t know? Why are you asking?” Isaac set the curls back in place fingers twisting, the curls back in place. “I just wanted, to talk to him” Peter said nothing, Isaac was quiet hands in his lap eyes, staring at the scenery as it rushed by before he knew it they were home.

 “Would it be alright if I went inside to speak with stiles?” Isaac asked reaching to unbuckle his belt, Peter nodded his head “If someone offers you food don’t eat it, I don’t think I can handle a sex crazed drugged teenager one more time.” Isaac stared at Peter in shock “Peter did I come onto you last night?” Peter nodded his head, he tried not to laugh at the memory of last night didn’t work. Isaac couldn’t tell why Peter was laughing? Was it the question or was it the look of shock and pure terror and on his face. “Oh pup you did more than come onto me.” Peter pulled his shirt back, Isaac gulped, tears welling up in his eyes, he blinked through the tears noticing all the bite marks; he’d left a trail from the neck to the collar bone. “Did I do that?” Peter nodded his head; Isaac broke out in sobs “please tell me, I didn’t do anything else?” Peter once more nodded “You begged me, I couldn’t resist, I fucked you on our bed.” Peter stopped observing Isaac; let’s see how long he could drag this out?  “Of all the times I’ve fucked you, this tops the list. You were screaming and begging for me to fuck you harder; you rode my cock on and on. You took it like a champ, I think It’ll be better from now on to drug you, at least sex would be a bit satisfactory than.” Peter wanted to laugh at how pathetic Isaac truly looked, at the moment curled into his seat both hands over his mouth , choking on saliva, tears falling out of control,  fucking crybaby. Peter didn’t stop though, he should have but he continued to add more salt to his wounds. “Oh and don’t even get me started on, how good of a cock sucker you are. Damn, I may not like you, but I really do like your lips wrapped around my cock.” Peter used his hand to nudge at Isaacs shoulder, Isaac hunched over curling his arms around his own body. “You are so pathetic.” Isaac started choking on his own sobs, “Look at me.” Peter ordered “pup don’t make me, repeat myself.” It took about thirty seconds for him to get his head up and look at him. Peter took a hold of his face in his own hands, wiping his tears away with his thumbs. “You tried really hard to get me to take you, it worked, almost worked It didn’t feel right, so I knocked you out, hence the damn headache this morning. Don’t worry I wouldn’t take advantage of you, I’d rather not put rape of a drugged teenager on the list of my lifetime of sins.” Peter kept wiping the tears off. “Stiles is inside, go have your talk.” Isaac let himself out the car, wiping his tears off he walked up the drive way knocking on the door Cora answered. “I need to speak to stiles.” Cora shut the door in his face, Isaac stood quietly kicking his foot against the steps, the door opened a minute later. “What do you want?” Stiles grumpy voice made him jump back Isaac spoke quietly. “I need to speak to you.” Stiles stood his ground “okay talk.” Isaac turned to see if anyone was around Peter was still sitting in the car Cora was standing behind stiles ready to listen and pass on the gossip “Can we talk at my place?” Stiles nodded his head Isaac kept his head low trying not to catch anyone’s attention.

“So, what do you want to talk to me about?” Stiles questioned they stood across from each other. Stiles arms crossed over his chest, his foot tapping up and down his face, showed no interest in being forced into this dull conversation to be. Isaac cautiously looked around his cheeks began to turn bright red, “Does sex with Derek hurt?” Stiles looked taken back, staring at Isaac with eyes wide. “It’s well, it hurts when Peter…” Isaac stopped not knowing, how to really explain what he was trying to say. “That’s not your business, why are you asking?”   
“No I just, Sex with Peter he scares me stiles, the sex it hurts. I just wanted to, um I hoped that may be you could give me advice on how?” Stiles laughed that was not what Isaac was expecting.   “Spread your legs wider, you seem to be good at it, all the experience and still you ask.”  “Stiles I’m in way over my head, I don’t know what to do help me, you’re my friend you’re supposed to help.” Stiles raised his hand and opened his mouth. “If you were really, my friend you would have listened to me, when I begged you to back out of this marriage. I begged you not to ruin their lives, you screwed up. You got yourself into this, and I’m not even sorry to say this there is no way you can get out of it, consider this punishment. Living the rest of your life, unloved and unwanted by the one man, whom you already have fallen for. ” Isaac wished, he could just fall into someone’s arms and cry. “ I didn’t mean for this to happened, you have to understand Stiles I had no choice.”  the heavy slap that landed on his face stung “You had a choice, it was to back out, when I asked you to, but you didn’t instead you happily took the money and went on your merry way to destroy everything that man held dear. You think your hurt because of the sex, think of how bad Peter is hurting, he has to see you in the bed, where he used to lay with her he has to see you in the house he built for her. You fucked up everything Isaac,  you disgust me. I wished I had never taken a liking to you, I regret that so much.” Stiles walked away knowing if he stood there any longer he would have hurt Isaac severely.


	7. The Unquenchable Thirst

Isaac stood quiet still not knowing how to process, all of what stiles had screamed at him. He felt the need to sit down or better just lay in bed, but he didn’t know if he could even make it to the bed. He walked to the kitchen filled it up; he raised it up to take a sip. “Pup.”  Peters voice was what he heard, before he was knocked down. Peters fist landing on his cheek bone, his body fell on the ground the cup shattering all around him. The water soaking into his clothes, the last thing he remembers seeing, are Peters eyes glowing red. “akey…Wakey…Wakey pup.” Peter waved a tube right underneath his nose that smelled like an old filthy gym sock, Isaacs head shot up bumping back against the wooden board.  Isaac desperately wanted to aid his head he couldn’t, his head turned side to side. “I wanted to play a game, didn’t think you’d agree.” Peter explained reaching for the rope that bound Isaacs hands to the pillars; he tugged on the rope tightening it up just a bit more. Peter turned away opening one of the drawers, pulling out a large plastic tube of lube. Isaac looked down he was in a sitting position, legs spread out but not tied to anything in between, his spread legs were toys that made Isaac blush and try to look anywhere but those toys. Peter came and got in between his legs, Isaac raised his foot, and maybe he could kick Peter into unconsciousness. Peter was reading his thoughts; he really was because he caught Isaacs foot, his hand on holding it firmly before snapping it down with his other hand. Isaac screamed his ankle dislocated “now do yourself a favor, and don’t move.” Peter kissed the dislocated ankle, “it’ll heal by tonight.” Peter pulled back coating a large blue vibrator, Peter smiled Isaac screamed the vibrator thick and long was forced inside him in one go. “I’m going to ruin you pup, I’m going to fuck you hard and good.” The fury disappeared and instantly replaced with fear just straight sickening fear, Isaac just felt numb, shocked and had no idea what the fuck was going on. Why the hell was he tied up and what had he done?   
“Peter don’t do this to me.” Isaac held back a whimper Peter made sure the vibrator was inside, Peter sat back legs crossed a smile on his lips. “why?” Was the only word Isaac was able to get out.

  
“this is your punishment, pup.” Isaac struggled trying to free his arms, “Punishment for this.” Peter tossed a phone right between his open legs, Isaacs mind went blank.   
_“you happily took the money and went on your merry way to destroy everything that man held dear.”_ Peters smile was still there that scared Isaac, Peter reached into his pants pulling out a remote. Peter didn’t take it slow, he set it on max setting the remote aside, Peter patted his thigh Isaacs upper body bent in half.  
 “Turn it off.” Peter laughed at the silly request.  
 “Sorry pup tonight, will be a long night, and you will take everything I give you.” Peter got off the bed Isaac could hear things moving around – something very heavy- that was going to bring him a lot of pain.   
“No Peter, No please.” Isaac began to panic again,   
“You can take it, not like you have much of a choice.” Well those comforting words did nothing to sooth the damn panic rising up his chest. A machine, a fucking machine was set on bed Peter moved over him, once more pulling his hands free, Isaac tried to move fast raising his hand to punch Peter in the face. The grip Peter ended up getting on his hands, had Isaac screaming the bones of his wrist were crushed. “Behave.” Peter ordered “Now for the rest of the night, you will be on your knees, you will not move, not unless I move you, tonight I’m going to make sure I put a baby in you.” Peter pushed him on his stomach lifted him up by his hips. “I’m sorry Peter, I’m so sorry,” The room went quiet there was no movement Isaac hoped Peter had left the room Isaac pushed himself up on his knees.   
“Why? Why the hell would you do that? Stiles asked you to back out of this marriage, why didn’t you back out?” Peter asked Isaacs only answer was another apology. “I don’t want your apology, Isaac I want an explanation from you on why did you get yourself into this?” Isaac sat uncomfortably on his knees.   
“Peter I don’t know what to tell you.” Peter sighed   
“Something anything tell me, what made you even want to marry me?” The truth was something Isaac wanted to avoid so he did, what he did best once more throwing another lie.   
“The money was too good, I didn’t want to give it up so I took the offer.” that landed him hard slap on the face from a seriously angry Peter, who pushed him head down straight into the pillow. Peter did take his hands again tying them behind his back with a scarf, he adjusted Isaac till he was in the perfect position on his knees, hips raised high. Peter reached till he had a tight grip on his cock, Peter took off the chain from around his neck, he secured it loosely at the base of Isaacs cock, he aligned the machine making sure it was perfect Peter let the machine turn on and do its work, Isaac did what he could biting into his bottom lip to hold back his cries of pain. Peter walked away leaving the machine on a max speed. He needed to get his head clear.  
               

“Peter what are you doing here?” Lydia asked fixing her Henley, well to be specific it was Peters old blue Henley she was wearing it to bed. She put on a smile and looked up at Peter, who was currently standing in the door way of her bedroom. Peter’s face blank but his eyes gave away everything that needed to be said, Peter opened his mouth suddenly forgetting what he was going to say, she looked so sexy in his shirt he brain stopped functioning, he took a hold of the door stepping in to the room. He grabbed her by her waist easily lifting her up to lay her down on the bed, their lips met in a bruising kiss. They were so lost  in their own passion Peter had one hand on her breast fondling them through her shirt, while one hand was currently making its way down underneath her pajama pants. They forgot to lock the door Derek was the one to have pulled it open, he felt anger rising up his chest he raised his hand his fingers curled he punched the door twice, 

Fear of having being caught had the two of them jumping off the bed, scrambling to fix their appearances.   
“You should be ashamed of yourself.” Derek gave a very dirty look before leaving them Peter sighed   
“Lydia put on a jacket we’re going to take a walk.” Lydia did so slipping on a thick jacket to keep her warm, she pulled on boots Peter took her hand in his own before leading her out of the house, and no words were exchanged between the two of them. While they walked the surrounding forest of the hale mansion, it wasn’t until they found a comfortable spot against one of humongous trees. They sat against the trunk of the tree Peter held her against his chest.   
“Peter this can’t happened ever again.” Lydia began his fingers rubbed against the wedding ring on Peters ring.   
“Don’t. Lydia let’s just stand here and be quiet.” Lydia did so standing quiet against him, her finger still on the wedding ring.   
“I hate him, I really don’t want to be there, and I wish this never happened.” Peter kissed her head.   
“May be it happened for the best, nothing we can do about it now Peter. What we had was… oh Peter why did this have to happen to us?” She let go right than falling down on her knees, she began to cry harder. Peter held her till she stopped crying Peter leaned into kiss her tear streaked face, but she pulled back from him.   
“You’re married now, Peter I can’t keep letting myself fall into your arms, and keep sleeping with you again and again. Isaac is your priority now you should go to him.” Peter couldn’t believe what he was hearing   
“Is that what you want?” Lydia nodded “We can’t be together, no more, enough Peter I’m done.” Lydia kissed his cheek with whatever amount of courage; she had left in her she walked away from him.

 

Peter doesn’t know how long he’d been walking but it must have been hours, because when he got back to Isaac was a wreck, the sheets were stained with a bit too much cum, and the chain had slid off his cock along ago.  Isaac looked as he was about to cum one more time, his body was shaking his face was buried in a pillow, and he was moaning his voice was hoarse and the machine had been on for hours. Peter reached down finding the off button he pushed it down the moment it was off, he moved the damn thing off the bed, Isaac gave a cry of relief. Peter said nothing he stripped of his own garments tossing them aside, Peter didn’t untie him, and he lifted him up turning his body till he was sitting with his back against the bed board. Isaacs face was a mess Peter wiped his red face clean of tears and drool with his shirt he tossed it aside. “open your mouth, slut.” Isaac opened his mouth to ask why? Peter took advantage and pushed his hard cock between Isaacs lips, it hit him too hard right away, Isaac began to struggle kicking with his feet, his hands pushing against Peters chest, struggling mindless to get away from him. Isaacs face begun to turn redder. “Breath,” Peter said slapping Isaacs cheek tears began to stream down, he nearly bit down on Peters cock, his mouth stretched uncomfortably around Peters swollen cock.  “Hold still, bite me and this will be very unpleasant for you.” Peter grabbed behind the ears of Isaacs head, gripping them tight he fucked himself in Isaacs mouth, his cock sliding down Isaacs throat.

“Suck pup.” Peter ordered Isaac did so sliding his tongue over, the throbbing vein that was all he could do with no more attempts to please Peter got bored.  Peter put Isaac back on his stomach, “I’m not going to be gentle, you better hold onto something.” Isaac gripped the sheets.   
“I’m sorry Peter, I’m sorry.” Peter laughed, “Your apology isn’t going to fix anything.” Peter brought his hands down on Isaacs cheeks, kneading, smacking and spreading them apart.  Isaac was nice and open he slid in with just a bit of difficulty pushing in till he was fully sheathed. “Peter, please, No.” Isaac pleaded, Peter held his hips with hard force bruising  Isaacs delicate skin even further, Isaac felt just pain and a lot of pressure on his hips. Peters body was over his trapping him down successfully.   
“Move with me pup.” Peter slapped Isaacs side, Peter edged his knees in closer. Isaac screamed and began to rock backwards continuously. Isaac begged for it the moment he neared his release, he began impaling himself on Peters cock. His body shaking his control slipping.   
“I’m sorry.” Isaac couldn’t stop apologizing throughout being fucked by Peter. It all stops too sudden Peters cock is no longer buried inside him; there is no pressure on his back nothing at all. Than it turns all upside down his body was lifted up and on top of Peters body. Peter sets him in place knees placed on side of Peters body, Isaacs mouth hangs open trying to suck in air he can’t breathe 

“My petty little whore” Peter slaps Isaacs stomach Isaacs body hunched over Peter places his right hand on Isaacs chest straightening him up. Peter lifts his hips up enough to press his cock back into his hole just till the head is in, Isaacs body shakes trying to hold still, Isaacs hands were still uselessly tied behind his back. Peter waited seeing if Isaac would just get on with it, Isaac didn’t make a move he tried to hold still and keep his balance.   
“You are so useless.” Peter grabs Isaacs hips and slams him down, right till he was all the way in. Isaac cries out, his head thrown back his mouth open wide in a silent scream his face scrunching up, in more pain. He starts to whimper trying to hold onto just a bit of his sanity; Peter starts to throw his hips up hammering into his body.  Isaacs body being tossed up and down as Peter pounds into him, his hands still holding tight around the hips; Peters boredom had him switching places once more. He gripped Isaacs waist and rolls them over, Isaacs starts screaming again Peter slams into him. Peter holds him down and explodes right into him, instead of screaming Isaacs starts to apologize.   
“I’m sorry, Peter I’m so sorry” Isaac heaved and sobbed trying to breath over exhausted, and unable to breath he fell into unconsciousness right on top of Peters body. Peter breath caught up in his throat he slams into Isaacs body a couple more times, before his body relaxed, the weight of Isaacs body didn’t bother him. He rested just for a couple of minutes, before turning to knock Isaacs unconscious body to his side. Peter rested his hand on Isaacs bruised hip he pulled out of Isaac, the cum already beginning to leak out, uncaring for his nakedness. He bent over gathering his clothes a quick trip to the bathroom to clean himself and redress, he was about to leave the fact he had to be all alone tonight made him stay. The sheets were a mess and so was the boy mess of spit sweat and cum, Peter soaked a towel in hot water wringing out the extra water. He first took the sheets out from underneath Isaacs body taking a minute to clean the unconscious boy, he dressed him in boxers he made his way around the room coming to a stop, at the wooden closet, taking a deep breath. Peter pulled it open all his stuff was still there, Peter and Lydias clothes all set up nice and neat her heels in the back and his shoes set in the front, underneath his shoes was the quilt folded up nice and neat. Peter shut the doors sliding into bed; he spread the blanket over the two of them. Peter’s eyes closed welcoming the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a big mess, Sorry for all the grammar issues.   
> I am finally on break, so chapters will be coming in a lot quicker.   
> Enjoy :)   
> Comment please.  
> Feed my crazy thoughts.


	8. The Black Heart.

Isaac woke up being warm, his body was tangled in a warm thick quilt. He couldn’t will his eyes to open, the moment he did he hissed like a cat would, the damn sunlight burned his eyes began to water. Isaac stretched underneath the blankets he was naked expect for the boxers his arm stretched across the bed. “Peter?” Isaac called out his mouth stretched in an uncomfortable yawn,  his hand felt around the spot right next to him it was cold. Isaac sat up hugging the quilt tight, “Peter.” Isaac called out Peter wasn’t there. No-one was. Isaac held the quilt tight he took a minute to get off the bed he felt so sore.  At the foot of the bed was his uniform folded up ironed nice and neat, he gathered them up in his arms, along with the quilt. With slow steps he made it to the bathroom pulling the doors open he caught a glimpse of himself he stood still and stared at the reflection of himself in the mirror he looked exhausted dark circles from barely any sleep, a red-ish purple bite marks scattered all over his neck, when did he get those? He had no idea he was too scared to look down further to bother inspecting the rest of the damage, he pulled the shower door open  a twenty minute long hot shower helped just a bit of the soreness away. Showered and dressed into his uniform, kitchen was the next stop he poured a simple bowl of cereal and milk the quietness was unbearable, sliding out of his seat he went to the driveway. Peter’s car wasn’t there. “Isaac.” Isaac almost jumped a foot off the ground, normally when he’d hear his name from one of the biggest school bullies lips had him running across the hallway, to the nearest full classroom for escape. “Peter’s gone.” Isaac didn’t run he turned on still on his toes ready to make a run for it any second now. “Gone where?” Isaac questioned Jacksons eyes went up eyeing him from the head to the toe and then in the eyes with a smirk on his face. “He’s gone; business in new York won’t be back for about a month.” Isaacs bit into his bottom lip. “Is Derek home?” Jackson shook his head “He’s with peter.” Jackson answered Isaac looked in the driveway; there was no way he could drive a car all the way to work. “Will you please drive me to work? If I don’t get there in half an hour I’ll be late.” Jackson smile mad Isaac feel even crappier.  “Bus stops two miles that way.” Isaac stood still this was already beginning to be a shitty day. “Isaac I’ll drop you off.” Isaac should have run when he had the chance.  Lydia was standing right behind him. “Come I don’t want you to be late for work.” Lydia asked pulling the door to her car open, Isaacs choices were low that was the only reason he got in the car. “You can relax, I won’t bite.” Lydia patted Isaacs thigh, Isaac tensed up even more. “Do you know where peter is?” Isaac asked Lydia gripped the wheel tighter “He’s gone; he’ll be back in a month.” Isaac nodded, the rest of the ride went quiet “How do you know where I work?” Isaac asked as the car pulled into the drive way “first date with peter, he told me you worked here” Isaac didn’t respond not until he stepped out “Thank you for the ride have a good day Lydia.” He shut the door without looking back, he went straight inside he was greeted with a bright smile from Aiden. “You alright?” asked Aiden patting his shoulder “I’m okay.” Isaac answered he jumped straight to work taking orders and fulfilling them, his mind a working overtime peter had left without telling him, Isaac must have done something wrong, had he not satisfied peters needs. Peter must have been seriously angry to have left.

When break time rolled around Isaac dialed for Derek he did not have peters number. The more the phone rang the more Isaac began to panic maybe he shouldn’t have called? “Hey Isaac.” Derek greeted “hi Derek, is peter there, I need to speak with him.” Derek smiled on the other line “Yeah give me a second.” Peter came on the phone with a grunt “peter have I done something wrong?” Isaac blurted out, “What are you talking about pup?” Peter asked “last night did I not satisfy you has the sex been bad, I can do better, peter I-” Isaac breathed out it was all silence on the other line. “I can please you in every way you want peter, I woke up and you were gone. I thought peter, I was scared that you might have left because I had unsa-” Peter cut him off “You took the money Isaac, you made a deal the sex has been fine. I left for business the hale family owns a real estate business, Derek and I come out to new York to keep our eyes on our partners, now pup I will be here for  month, listen closely to what I am about to say to you. You satisfying me don’t worry about it, it doesn’t matter what you do; it will never satisfy me. I tolerate you because of our deal, you will not call me again not unless you have discovered that there is my pup inside your belly, other than I wish not to ruin my trip any further by hearing your voice. Understood pup?” Peter’s words had Isaac falling to the ground, straight on his knees. “Yes peter.” Isaac answered “Good.” Peter took the phone away from his ear. “Peter.” groaning peter put the phone back to his ear “What is it now pup?” Isaac took a breath “Have a good time with the business peter.” Peter pulled the phone away hitting the end call button he tossed it right back at Derek. “If he calls again lie,” Derek grabbed a chair pulling it up close to peter “That was very rude of you, peter why can’t you be nice to him.” Derek asked Peter held up another property file. “Why would I do that?” Peter asked “Because he is your husband, and he deserves the same respect as he gives you.” Peter pretended to keep reading. “Someone who took money to marry someone, who they don’t know, knowingly ruins their lives, even when they were begged to stop deserves no respect at all.” Peter answered “What if he was forced into it, do you remember the wedding? Isaac was scared every time his father came around Isaac tensed up and tried not to panic, what if his father threatened him with something really bad.” Peter looked up at Derek. “If that’s the case then, why won’t he step up and ask us for help?” Peter questioned Derek shrugged his shoulders. “Peter what if he’s being threatened by his family, give him a chance, speak with him, get to know him peter he could be your happy ending.” Peter took the file and walked past his nephew towards the stairs “I don’t want to hear any more of this, if he was being threatened he should have stepped up and asked for help, he deserves no respect from me. He ruined my life I can’t be happy with him, I can’t see myself falling in love with him. When my life is like this because of him, I have never been so alone and lonely in my life, I don’t want a happy ending with him, I want it with her.” Peter yelled Derek stopped him from going any further up the steps “He might be afraid peter please speaks with him, maybe he needs your help and is afraid to ask, there could be something wrong talk with him promise me you will try peter.” Peter only said this to get out of this bad conversation ‘alright I’ll talk with him, when we get back.” Derek stood staring down on his phone, he somehow he had to get peter to realize how badly abused Isaac has been.

“You okay Isaac?” Aiden stepped out patting Isaacs shoulder, Isaacs was sitting on the curb of the sidewalk holding onto his phone. The Café had closed and Isaac was scared and confused it was dark and he had no way of getting home. The day had gone by after peters call, Isaac got back to work quiet and wanting to cry himself to death. Now here he was at the end of the day still feeling the same. “Peter went out of town; I don’t know how to drive yet?” Isaac answered Aiden took Isaacs hand into his own he pulled him up. “I’ll drop you off?” Isaac blushed Aiden was still holding his hand. “I don’t want to be a bother?” Isaac protested Aiden laughed letting go of Isaacs hand he pulled the door open for him. “Get in Isaac.” Isaac did so he began tugging on the seat belt; there was music and no conversation, just a 15 minute car ride of the two of them stealing quick glances at each other. “how do you know I live here?” Isaac asked gathering jacket into his arms. “I have a really good friend; she invited me to your wedding quiet an amazing event that was?” Isaac gave a bitter a smile “Lydia invited you to my wedding.” Isaac asked “we’ve been friends for a long time, that’s a story I’ll save for later perhaps. How about I come pick you up tomorrow?” Aiden asked “No you don’t have to I don’t want to be a bother Aiden thank you for the ride.” Isaac leaned in and quickly kissed his cheek, getting out of the car he began walking up around the mansion to his tiny little corner, he stopped turning to wave goodbye at Aiden. Aiden was standing there hugging Lydia around the waist, he had this beautiful smile on his face. That smile was for her Isaac could only glare jealously.

That’s how a full week had passed uneventful; Isaac woke an hour before he had to be at work. Showered dressed for work, spend 8 hours at the café working Lydia dropped him, Aiden drove him home. The car rides were quiet and awkward and for some reason, Isaac kept staring at his phone unable to look away. Why was he expecting peter to call him? He never expected anyone to call him? He felt so alone, all alone. He had no one to talk to no run-ins with the family no one even spared him a second look. Full week passed by once again he was back in Lydias car ,tummy full there was an odd feeling in his stomach that made him feel like he was going to hurl any minute, half way into the ride he did.  Isaac slapped a hand right down on Lydias thigh “OW.” Lydia screamed “Stop the car.” Isaac screamed Lydia hit the break their bodies jolted forward and back, Isaac tore the belt off with difficulty he got the car open, leaned out and threw up all the contents of his stomach right on the black pavement. “Here rinse.” Lydia handed her aluminum bottle Isaac took a mouthful of water, that didn’t go well in his stomach he threw it back up. “I’m calling Aiden, you are going home to rest.” Isaac didn’t even argue back with her, to take him to work she turned the car around and got him home and that was it she got Isaac out the car, and proceeded to walk the other way back to her mansion talking on the phone with Aiden. Isaacs knees shook as he walked to the pool house phone in his trembling hand, he collapsed on the couch the phone began vibrating in his hand.

 

AN: Finally a new chapter is up my sisters wedding was this week, had alot of fun feeling exahusted. Wrote this chapter over night, Sorry for the mess. Enjoy and please leave a comment. 


	9. The Extra Nightmare

“Lydia says you’re sick.” Danny’s voice was something pleasant to hear   
“Danny can you bring me some stuff over please” Isaac requested the chances of him getting up to get something for himself were zero. Isaac talked quick he doesn’t remember falling asleep, the smell of his favorite soup woke up him, tomato soup, and grilled cheese had him up sitting up, wide awake. Danny was sitting in the love seat flipping through a magazine.   
“Eat up.” Danny said pushing the bowl of soup forward; Isaac took big bites of the sandwich two bites in the hiccups began. “What am I going to do with you?” Danny asked he took the warm soup and began spoon feeding Isaac, with smaller bites of the cheesy sandwich. “Please explain to me why I brought this for you?” Isaac took the cardboard box out of Danny’s hand,   
“I think I might?”   
Danny’s mouth only fell apart eyes darting to the card board box, and Isaacs worried face. “How?” just the question made Isaacs smile break out.   
“Well you see Danny when two people love each other very much they exp-“Danny hit him with a pillow right in the face. “Time me.” Isaac asked Danny held up his wrist watch.   
“Go.” Isaac did so hiding himself in the bathroom unbuckling his pants, he got it over with the nervousness started to creep back into his body. He left the stick down on the edge of the sink; he made his way back to Danny.   
“So?” Danny asked Isaac shrugged his shoulders.   
“I’ll check back later.” Isaac answered squeezing next to Danny   
“So where the hell is Peter?” Isaac didn’t tense he rested his head down on Dannys shoulder. “Business in New York, he begged me to come I just didn’t know what I was going to do there, so I stayed back. Peter calls every now and then to keep an eye on me.” Danny wrapped his arm loosely around Isaacs chest, his fingers twirled the loose curls.   
"You miss him?” Isaac nodded his head “Feels weird around here, you know without him three more weeks, what am I going to do?” Danny laughed Isaac could feel it the rumble in his chest, when he laughed it was Isaacs smile that had Danny smiling even more sincerely than before.   
“Is he keeping you happy?” Danny suddenly had a never ending list of questions just about his married life. Like all those other questions, Isaac answered this one too.   
“Very happy Danny, It’s a better life a lot better than the one I had before.” Danny nodded “How’s the sex?” Isaac coughed   
“Come on you can tell me.” Danny persuaded Isaacs cheeks began to burn.  
“It’s um…Danny can you do the hair thing you do, to make me fall asleep.” Isaac changed the subject Danny complied he didn’t complain.   
“The sex is good, don’t ask any more than that.” Isaac answered   
“How big?” Isaac smacked Dannys thigh, Isaac opened his mouth to give a snarky response but the loud beep of Dannys timer, has finally ended. Danny nudged him towards the bathroom Isaac closed his eyes took a deep breath through his nose, upon opening them he gave a loud gasp.   
“Call Peter, now.” Said Danny taking the stick out of his hand, he took a picture of it. “Congratulations.” Isaac smiled suddenly being pulled into Dannys arms for a hug.   
“I think I want to surprise him, when he gets home.” Danny patted his head “I want to take a nap.” Danny pulled him in bed his fingers back in his hair rubbing the scalp in circles till he was asleep again.

“Isaac wake up.” Danny tried to get a hold of him it was impossible, Isaacs hands kicked up and down Danny almost got a hold of him and right than the screaming started.   
“NO PLEASE NO, NO MOM NO.” Danny got a hold of his hands pulling them in close to his chest, to hold him there. Isaac had hurt himself before just with his nails, Danny held him with arms to his chest.   
“Baby it’s okay you’re having a nightmare, open your eyes wake up.” Danny coaxed trying to hold him still, Isaac stopped kicking.   
“Please don’t put me back in the freezer, please dad I won’t do it again.” Isaac whimpered pushing back into Dannys chest, Danny released him, he turned his body wrapped one arm around his waist, pulling his sweaty body against his chest gave a gentle massage.   
“No one is going to put you back in there, Isaac your safe I’m here. You’re safe” Isaac took deep breaths his body relaxing in Dannys arms he began to cry. At least he had stopped screaming, his lips parted trying to suck in air for his screaming lungs. He wasn’t screaming any more. His body was shaking, his heart was pounding heavy against his chest. Danny made soft shushing noises. If it wasn’t for Danny holding him in place, Isaac would have fallen on his face from the struggling.   
“I don’t want to go back Danny, I’m so scared I’ll end up there again, I don’t want to go back.” Danny kissed his head   
“I will make sure nothing happens to you, now breath Isaac deep breaths” Isaacs breathing finally became normal. His body limp in Danny’s arms. “Have you been taking your medication?” Isaac shook his head   
“It made me sick so I flushed them down the toilet.” Danny couldn’t yell at him for doing that, but the moment he just needed. Isaac relaxed and resting properly   
“We need to get you to a doctor.” Isaac gave a nod as agreement, Danny just held him in place kissing his head repeatedly till, he was too tired to do so. Danny was asleep and Isaac was wide awake. he untangled himself out of Dannys arms, getting up he tossed things around till he found his cell phone the possibility of going to sleep was low it was only seven P.M.

Derek picked up on the third ring his voice was heavy with sleep “Hey Isaac, everything okay?” Derek asked   
“I’m sorry I woke you, I just need to speak with Peter.” There was a lot of shuffling around and then Peter greeted him with a loud humph.   
“I am sorry I called you, I just-” Isaac didn’t even know how to start this conversation.   
“Did you have another nightmare pup?” Isaac breathed out a yes.   
“Tell me about it.” There was more shuffling and then a door opening and shutting. “Tell me and don’t lie.” Peter asked Isaac sat holding a couch pillow, in his lap he began talking.   
“I saw someone in my dream, picking me up from the bed, I couldn’t scream. He dragged me down into the basement and locked me in a freezer; I was so scared I couldn’t even scream for help. I didn’t know what to do, No one came to help me, I don’t like small places Peter they scare me. I can’t breathe in them.” Isaac felt just a little bit better.   
“He locked you in there, pup you said your mother was the one who locked you in the basement, who is this he that locked you in the basement?” Peter questioned   
“I don’t know? I couldn’t see his face?”   
Peter sighed “pup please can you just stop lying and tell me what’s happened? You had a nightmare of something that’s happened to you before, who was it? Your father, your mother, your brother who? Clearly you have been an abused child, Derek told me something about his suspicions of you, being physically abused by your family. I am starting to believe that it’s true, your fear of being hurt any further is stopping you. Can you just tell me so please, because I have absolutely no patience with you any longer to be doing this?” Isaac couldn’t breathe it hurt to breathe.  
 “My mother used to hurt me all the time, I don’t know why she hated me and always hurt me? Even after she left the nightmares started, dad tried to help, got me a therapist it stopped when I got on medication. I just have bad nightmares I stopped taking my medication, a while ago that’s why they’re coming back.” This time there was no reply not for a couple of seconds, a door was slammed and then he spoke up again.   
“Start taking them again.” Isaac breathed in this was it, there was no going back, if he told Peter now there was no going back, so he did it.   
“Prescription medicine is not for someone. who is carrying your child.” There was yet again no response from Peter.   
“Tell Lydia she’ll get you to a good doctor tomorrow, we will speak again. Every night before you go to sleep, drink a mug of tea it will help with a better sleep good night pup.” Isaac was about to hang up when Peter spoke up once more. “Hope you have, sweeter dreams pup.” Isaac held the phone against his ear.  
 “If it isn’t too much trouble will you keep talking to me,  I know you don’t like speaking to me. I will keep quiet and listen, you can talk about your trip, or how badly Dereks bothering you, or the business, or even how many flaws I have I will just keep quiet.” Peter was already tired and wanted nothing else, but a good eight hours of sleep. “Chamomile tea, make it and then I’ll tell you all about my trip.” Isaac put the phone down quickly ran to gather up a mug, he filled it with hot water and threw in a pack of tea, true to his word Peter talked and Isaac kept quiet.

                Danny woke up to an empty bed he’d over slept there was a terrible headache, bed was cold his arms were empty. “Isaac?” There was no response as Danny walked; he stretched his bones giving small pops. His eyes landed on the wonderful site of Isaac sleeping, a stretch on his lips that looked like a smile, the phone laying over his chest the call was still going on, two hours and thirty four minutes. Danny took a hold of the phone pressing it to his ear.   
“Peter I assume.” Danny asked   
“Is he finally sleeping?” Peter asked  
 “yeah you should get some sleep.” Danny pressed a kiss to Isaacs head.   
“Take care of him Danny, till I get back please.” Danny smiled finally someone to care for his best friend.   
“I will, you just come home soon, he misses you.” Peter huffed “I need to speak with you when I get back; if that’s alright with you it’s about Isaac.” Peter asked,   
“Sure just let me know when?” Danny answered turning the phone off, Peter went back to bed Danny started on breakfast.

 

AN:// Alot of mistakes there sorry, again thank you all for the lovely comments 

My sisters wedding was awesome. A bit sad she is gone but learning to adjust to the lonliness. 

Please do comment more, let me know how it's going i will reply to comments tomorrow when i'm more awake. 

it's 3:30 A.M. can't sleep. So i wrote another chapter. 


	10. The Confusing

                “So you really are pregnant.” Aiden asked Isaac nodded his head rubbing his tummy, Aiden put down the cup of coffee.   
“May I?” Isaac nodded his head Aiden rested his right hand on Isaacs stomach. “So what do you want a boy or a girl?” Aiden asked   
“I want a girl, a beautiful healthy girl.” Isaac answered placing his hand on top of Aiden’s.   
“So how about work?” Aiden helped him sit down   
“I want to keep working, I am pregnant but I want to work till I start to get a lot bigger.” Isaac asked   
“okay till peter gets back, I will take you and bring you back to work. You are not going to be doing a heavy load, just easy stuff okay.” Isaac opened his mouth to argue Aiden gave him one look that shut him up.   
“Tea, finish it.” Isaac made a face Aiden stuck his tongue out, he got up walked behind the counter to tend to a couple of high school girls. Danny took the empty seat   
“Three weeks, what will you do alone for three weeks?” Danny asked taking his hand into his own.   
“I have you, you will keep me company.” Isaac answered giving Danny a squeeze   
“Not for long, Ethan asked me to go to Europe with him.” Isaac choked on his tea danny took a napkin and wiped Isaacs wet lips and chin. “I said yes, we leave the day after peter gets back.” Danny paused to get up and toss the napkin in the trash can. “Ethan Aiden and I are going to be staying with you, till your husband comes home. You have two spare rooms right?” Danny asked   
“One room the other is storage, I’ll get home and clean it out.” Danny grabbed Isaacs discarded jacket he helped him put it on he got him in the car.

                “Mrs. Hale this way please.” Danny stood up helping a very dizzy Isaac up   
“It’s Mr. Hale.” Danny corrected   
“No, my file says Mrs. Hale.” Danny stared at her   
“lady does he look like a Mrs. to you?” Danny asked   
“You aren’t Mrs. Lydia Hale?” Isaac shook his head   
“No I am Isaac Hale.” Isaac answered   
“I am so sorry about that Mr. Hale, I grabbed the wrong file. Please go too room number two I’ll be there shortly with the right file.” Danny and Isaac stared at each other just for a minute before speaking up.   
“Want me to lift it?” Danny asked   
“Get me a copy of the whole thing.” Isaac asked Danny nodded he got Isaac to the room, before quietly slipping away. When he slipped back into the room a thin file full of paperwork was stuffed half way down his pants. Isaac was laying on a bed pouting.   
“The reason you feel dizzy is because you haven’t had breakfast Mr. Hale, You’re pregnant in order to have a healthy child, skipping meals is not an option. Your next appointment will be in 10 weeks for an ultra sound I would like to see some more weight on you.”                

                “Lydia is pregnant.” Danny slapped a file down on the table, whole car ride home Isaac pouting and Danny lecturing him on never skipping another meal. It was a long lecture once they were home, Isaac laid on the couch Danny served him a glass of water, before breaking the news to him.   
“She’s pregnant about a month along now.” Isaac picked up the file he took his time reading word by word, he’d been married almost a month. Isaacs head started to hurt from thinking of all the possibilities of it, he couldn’t bring himself to think of it any longer. The thought that what if Peter, was scaring him.   
“Danny can you burn this, don’t ask why.” Danny turned the gas stove on  gathering the file up Danny set it on fire dumping it in the sink he let it burn, if it upset Isaac than he was not going to ask.   
“Can you make me a snack; I am going to go clean up the rooms.”   
 “Do not lift anything heavy, yell if you need me” Isaac hummed as a response.

                Those other two rooms weren’t locked, Isaac had such bad luck right now he was wishing they were locked. The room right next to his was storage piled with a lot of old boxes, a bed, dressing table, and lastly a couch. The second room the moment he pushed the door open the thought returned right than, he could see it now, Peter and Lydia in this nursery with a child with their own child, and no remains of Isaac around them. that hurt really bad, He felt like he was going to cry there was that damn feeling again, right in the pit of his stomach slowly getting bigger, he felt it he was going to get hurt again it was only a matter of time, but he knew it was coming and nothing was going to stop it.

                “Damn it Isaac I told you not to lift anything heavy give me that.” Danny snatched the box right out of Isaacs arms with ease, it was filled with books the tape was falling apart Danny put another layer of tape over it.   
“What’s in here?” Danny asked   
“just some old books.” Isaac answered Danny carried it into the nursery   
“Wow peter prepared really well for you didn’t he.” Danny asked Isaac gave no response, he just got down and stacked the last two boxes on top of each other, very light boxes. He set them on top of each other baby lifted with ease he was about to go put them away. Danny forced him to sit down and eat.   
“Will Aiden be alright with sleeping on the couch?” Isaac asked   
“yeah I’ll be okay with it. Is it a pull out?” Isaac stood up his sandwich in between his lips, Ethan pushed past his brother rushing to Danny to greet him with a kiss. Aiden set his bag down he came face to face with Isaac with one hand, he snatched the hanging sandwich from Isaacs lips he began eating it.   
“Have you noticed that you’re glowing?” Isaac placed a hand on top of his cheek   
“Am I?” Isaac asked   
“It must be the light. “ Isaacs body wavers, for some reason he’s blushing and he just doesn’t know why but he is. “I’m tired, going to take a nap.”

                “Isaac wake up, you gotta breath.” Aiden screamed trying to get Isaac to wake up and breath, his face was getting redder and redder on top of it all he’s screaming, his hands are slapping against Aidens body. “Isaac.” Aiden growls out no response, just more yelling Aiden stared down at Isaac his control was slipping, his eyes began to glow red. “ISAAC” Aiden growled out instead of using his hands, he used his body to get on top of Isaac to pin him down. He grabbed both of his hands in only one of his own, he held them above his head. Isaacs eyes shot open. “Breath,” Aiden instructed his lips parting he sucked in a deep breath. Isaac opened his mouth sucking in a large breath, relief washed over Aiden as Isaacs face began to get less and less redder. “Bad dream?” Isaac nodded   
“Tell me about it.” Isaac opened his mouth   
“Someone took me and locked me up, I don’t like small places I don’t want to get hurt.” Aiden released his hands “Breath a bit more.” Aiden said   
“you’re on top of me.” Isaac said in an awe Aiden was shirtless and on top of him, his body was sweating just a bit and he was pressed right up against his body. Did Isaac forget to mention he was shirtless and on top of him.  “Is that a problem?” Aiden asked Isaac opened his mouth to answer Aiden got off of him he sat on his knees he covered Isaac back up   
“Close your eyes and think of something that made you smile.” Aiden smiled because seconds later Isaac was smiling “focus on that thought, and know this Isaac no one can hurt you, I will tear that person a part.”

                “What are you doing in Isaacs’s bed?” Danny asked staring down Aiden eyebrows furrowed, a phone in his hand, a smirk on his lips.   
“Sleeping.” Aiden answered grabbing a hold of Isaacs feet, that were resting on his chest.   
“He had a nightmare; I stayed to keep an eye on him.” Aiden answered setting Isaacs feet under the blanket he got off the bed   
“Whose on the phone?” Aiden asked making his way to the living room, he found his discarded shirt. Danny didn’t answer just whispered something into the phone. He sat next to Isaacs still body, he ran fingers through his hair. “Baby wake up I need to feed you some dinner.” Isaac groaned opening his eyes he glared at Danny   
“I need to make you dinner, wake up.” Isaac gave whine   
“Sleep more.” Danny laughed giving a kiss to Isaacs cheek. “You can’t, Isaac Peter is on the phone he wants to talk to you.” Isaac was suddenly wide awake.                                                                                              

AN: School starts in two days, i might not be able to update any of my fics anymore. 

Please do comment let me know how you like it. 


	11. The Ever So Slow Changes of LIfe.

“Peter?” Isaac asked Danny handed the phone over to Isaac he gave him a quick kiss on the head, before running off Isaac took the phone.   
“Pup.” Isaac held the phone up to his ears   
“hello peter.” Isaac greeted   
“how are you?” This couldn’t be peter he was asking how he was   
“I’m okay how are you peter?” Isaac asked   
“Danny tells me your doctor complained about you being underweight.” Peter asked   
“Peter I”   
“No pup please don’t speak just listen closely and try to get this trough your damn head, The safety of our child is very important to me please keep yourself healthy, if anything hap”   
“I won’t let anything happened it’s just my nightmares have been keeping me stressed I will keep myself and out child very healthy is there anything else” Isaac asked a couple of seconds went by and there was no response peter had hung up. Why was this man so damn confusing Isaac couldn’t figure him out no matter how hard he thought about it peter really was a confusing man   
“Danny did you tell Peter you were staying with me?” Isaac asked Danny shook his head   
“I haven’t told him, what did Peter say?” Danny asked   
“Just some yelling about not being healthy enough” Isaac answered

                “I’m not eating that.” Isaac pushed the tray full of food away from himself. Danny had set a big tray with two plates all filled with, some of the healthiest foods he absolutely hated.   
“Oh yes you are, these vegetables are going to help you get healthier so open up.” Isaac curled his lips in he shook his head, Danny scooped up some mash potatoes he raised it up high.   
“Say ahhh here comes the plane.” Isaac groaned keeping his lips sealed, Danny put down the spoon after the third try he left the room, Isaac threw up his hands cheering in victory sadly it was only short lived.   
“Eat.” Aiden said pushing the plate forward   
“Nope.” Isaac answered placing a hand over his mouth.   
“Isaac if I have to hold you down, to feed you all this I will.” Isaac knowing he had no choice opened his mouth letting Aiden pile food in his mouth, bite by bite being spoon fed was embarrassing and by the end of it Isaac was blushing. “See there was no need to make faces this food is good for you” Aiden gave pat on his cheek.

                Once the food was finished, Isaac was sitting on the floor holding onto a bag, the nursery floor was cold and needs a rug. Isaac was nervous they were sitting in a room that peter had specifically said, not to step into these rooms. But the worry was slowly fading away as he began picturing his daughter or son in this beautiful nursery. “It’s old, If we just polish it up you think, it’ll do.” Aiden asked patting against the rustic crib.   
“Let me do it.” Isaac asked it was a beautiful crib, just old and the paint had fallen off ages ago, but it was steady a couple of loose screws, but aiden had tightened them up.  
“I’ll get started on the sand paper.” Isaac dug it out of the plastic bag,   
“I’ll bring in the rest of the stuff.” Isaac nodded his hand working vigorously, to take off the damage Aiden began to set paint brushes and newspaper around Isaac. He grabbed a hold of another piece of sand paper and began working on the rocking chair, just like the crib it was old and needed to be worked on.   
“I wanted to ask you something?” Aiden asked   
“Sure ask away.” Isaac responded

                “You’ve been having night mares a lot lately, they aren’t letting you sleep. Are they just night mares, Isaac what I’m really trying to ask is, are they from a past experience?” Aiden thought maybe it wasn’t the right time to ask this, but it had been a week and the nightmares were coming on non-stop. “I had a really shitty child hood, let’s leave it at that. I see myself being hurt, I realize that they are just memories they can’t hurt me anymore.” Isaac answered   
“Well they kind of are hurting you.” Aiden answered   
“No they aren’t.” Isaac answered up-capping the small box of sky blue paint, Aiden pulled up beside him “Yes they are Isaac, you barely sleep you don’t eat much, you’ve had about a total three meals this week. Isaac you are pregnant, carrying a child its health and your own health is very important.” Isaac was just blushing  
“Promise I’ll get serious about my health.” Aiden pressed his lips against Isaacs cheek.

                Isaac patted his heart ‘stop beating so hard’ he told himself, Aiden just kissed his cheek he couldn’t figure it out his heart would not be calm around Aiden. He quickly began dipping the dry brush in the paint and turned his attention towards the crib again. Two more weeks and Aiden would be moving back into his own apartment, Peter would be back and Isaac would be on with the same life two more weeks, what could he do in these two week. “Do you guys want to take a road trip?” Isaac blurted out catching every ones attention “Danny and Ethan are leaving in two weeks, and Aiden is going to be working extra time to cover Ethans work too, let’s do something together. Let’s go out on a road trip?” Isaac stared around Danny nodded his head.   
“Give me a day, to get everything together, and we’ll go on the best trip ever.” Isaac threw his hands up the paint brush still in his hand, still heavy with paint a big glob landed on Aiden’s hair and face, splashes on Danny’s face, and a tiny bit on Ethan’s shirt.   
“Oh you better run.” Aiden gave him a ten second warning, Isaac got up trying to figure out where to run not the bedroom, the bathroom was too far. Isaac barely made it to the door, before he was attacked with paint from various directions. Five minutes later they were all drenched from head to toe, the walls were worse.   
“This is going to be a bitch to get out.” Isaac commented pushing his fingers, through Aidens blue paint drenched hair   
“I have an idea.” Danny grabbed a hold of Aidens and Isaacs hands leading them out the door, Ethan followed Isaac hesitated.   
“I’m going to go take full warm shower.” Danny grabbed a hold of his hand pulling him back, Aiden jumped into the cold water first with Isaac stepped back as he was splashed with water.   
“I’ll just dip my feet in.” Danny took a step back, he took a hold of Ethan and Isaac before running forward, the three of them fell in with a big splash.   
“Come here you.” Ethan pulled Danny in a lip lock, while Aiden held his breath and sunk himself, coming up to he tried to get the paint out of his hair.   
“Come here.” Isaac scooped up water in his hands   
“on your knees.” Aiden sank on his knees, Isaac scooped up more water he began washing out the paint. “I was thinking Lila, if it’s a girl.” Isaac just stood still and stared at Aiden   
“That’s a beautiful name, I’ll talk to peter about it” Isaac pushed Aiden in the water deeper this time, he came up with clean hair “I’m going to go shower this off.” Isaac made his way to the shower. Nice and cleaned he laid in bed and shut his eyes.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologizes I have been gone too long, exams have taken their toll. I am super exhausted from them, writing this helped a lot. Two more weeks left in the semester hopefully there will be quicker updates after the nightmare of school is over.


	12. The Reveal

“Isaac wake up, looks whose here?” Danny shook Isaac by the shoulders. With his eyes still closed Isaac sat up. “whosit?” Danny chuckled   
“open your eyes and see.” Isaac only opened his lips, to let out a sigh   
“gobed.” He muttered, annoyed danny reached for the glass of water dipping his fingers he flicked them at Isaacs face.   
“I hate you.” Isaac muttered wiping his face clean with the back of his hand, he finally opened his eyes and they opened wide.   
“What? Where?” Isaacs mouth hung open.   
“It’s an apology from peter.” Derek answered for Danny he took another spoonful of cereal.   
“it’s!” Isaac couldn’t get the words out of his mouth.   
“adorable right.” Danny said   
“What apology?” Isaac asked Derek handed the bowl, over to Danny he took a seat next to Isaac. First he placed quick kiss on his head, than he took his hand into his own.   
“Stiles is in his fifth month, there are some complications I have to be here with him. Peter is going to be there for another month, he sent this little fella here to make sure you have some company with you.”   
Isaac took the little ball of fluff that was bouncing on his blankets, a white kitten rubbing its head against his palm. “Stiles is pregnant.” Isaac asked Derek nodded everyone’s faces were fallen.   
“Derek where is Stiles, did something happened?” Isaac asked   
“Last night Stiles had a car accident; he’s hurt very bad he didn’t even know he’s pregnant almost lost the child. He’s going to be in the hospital for a couple of weeks.” Danny explained Isaac set the kitten aside to pull Derek in a hug, Derek who always was calm and composed in front of him, completely broke down in Isaacs’s arms. His face buried in the crook of Isaacs neck, Isaac said nothing he just held him in place soothingly rubbing his hands up and down his back.

            Isaac felt like a little kid having told to sit in the corner, while the adults talked. Everyone was surrounding Stiles with balloons, bears, and bouquets of flowers. No one gave Isaac hugs or kisses, no flowers, no chocolates, not even a quick congratulations on the pregnancy. Everyone ignored him, Isaac sat in the corner waiting for someone to call on him, why the hell did it feel like an episode of, I didn’t know I was pregnant? Lydia was a month pregnant, Isaac barely a week and Stiles five months, at least he knew stiles was carrying Derek’s kid. What about Lydia was she really pregnant? Was it peters? Lydia for as long as he had known her wasn’t the cheating type, she would never had slept with someone else, but this was a month ago. He felt the need to tell peter, but he really couldn’t he felt selfish, so very selfish. He didn’t want peter to know anything; about Lydias pregnancy it would take his attention off of Isaac. That attention he so desperately craved from his husband, he wanted it and in this moment he knew he was being oh so selfish. But he just didn’t care, he’d burned that file there was no evidence and he would make sure peter never found out.

            One by one everyone stepped outside, Isaac was the last one left in that room with Stiles. Stiles was watching T.V. He knew Isaac was there he pretended not to care, Isaac got up with enough courage.   
“I know you don’t care, that I am here I just…I got worried.” Isaac paused his fingers digging into his coat pocket. “Not going to give you a sob story to listen to get better, I hope you have a healthy child.” Isaac quickly pulled out his gift for Stiles he pressed it down right next to his arm, he turned to run out of the room. Stiles took a hold of his hand pulling him down.   
“How are you Isaac?” Isaac looked down Stiles was gripping his hand pretty tight.   
“I’m alright, how are you?” Isaacs hand was shaking Stiles pulled him down, till Isaac was sitting on the very edge of the bed.   
“How are you really?” Isaac said nothing he just stared at the bandages, Stiles was covered in bandages everywhere forehead wrapped in gauze; hand also in gauze was spotty with blood.   
“I’m okay, just having some nightmares that are kind of driving me insane.” Stiles placed his hand on Isaacs’s cheek “Thanks for the booties.” Stiles said holding up the bright blue baby booties.   
“Isaac I feel so bad about what I said to you, how is peter treating you?” Isaac just couldn’t stop staring at the freaking blood, his breath had stopped.   
“Isaac breath” Stiles shook him by the shoulder, Isaac seemed to jump right out of shock.   
“I’m okay, how are you?” Isaac asked again Stiles nodded his head   
“I’m fine doctor says, I’m going to be here for a couple of weeks, can’t say how long? How are you Isaac, I hear you are expecting too?” Isaac nodded his head not really knowing what to say, he was at a loss for words.   
Stiles leaned up placing his lips against his cheek, Isaac burst out into tears he let himself fall forward into stiles bandages shoulder.   
“It’s okay puppy.” Stiles rubbed his back, Isaac was sobbing stiles tears ended up soaking right through the bandages, Stiles kissed his head.   
“I’m a horrible person; I’m a bad person stiles.” Isaac cried out “Hey look at me.” Stiles took a hold of his face, in between his hands   
“You did what you had to do, under the circumstances you did what you thought best. Isaac I am the one who should be apologizing, I’m a terrible person for sayi-“   
“Derek told you.” Isaac asked   
“Your father was abusive and he forced you into this, he abused you and I can’t believe he did that to you.” Isaac shook his head   
“I never agreed to this at first, I didn’t want to, the thought of a new life, and I said yes. I changed my mind, he oh stiles he… he…” Isaac nearly fell over as a sob wrecked through his whole body.   
“Stiles I have,” Stiles was hanging on to his words, he kept wiping his tears away. “I have.” Isaac took a breath this was it he said it “I have to get him out of there he’ll kill him, he said I marry him or he kills my son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like, i am on a roll. Short chapter sorry. Hope you all enjoy it.   
> Comments fuel my creativity.


	13. The Truth

“Your son is being held hostage by your father?” Derek asked he had been standing behind Isaac, calmly listening to his words.   
“No, He’s my brother’s son, his girlfriend left him on our doorsteps. They were going to give him away, I’ve been raising him like my own son, since I was fifteen he’s only three, my father says he’ll kill him if I hadn’t married peter. Now that I have, he’s taken all the money Talia offered. He wants more money for Raleigh I don’t know what to do if I lose him. I’ve got no money to give him.”   
Stiles took Isaac back in his arms, held him rubbing his back. He let the boy cry. Derek stared at stiles their eyes met the same unsaid questions, peter didn’t know about any of this. Peter might not even believe any of this, he was too obsessed with trying to get Lydia back. Isaac was pregnant and alone, no one believed his story half of the family hated him, the other half of the family chose to ignore him, and at this moment stiles felt disgusted with himself. Not too long ago he was one of them ignoring or saying such harsh things that it must have hurt Isaac a lot.   
“It’ll be alright I swear on my life, Isaac I’m going to fix everything.” Stiles wrapped him Isaac in his arms held him there. Derek stood by the two of them.

                It wasn’t until later that day the sun had gone down, The Iv hooked too stiles hand had been changed twice. They’d barely spoken any words just rested down in a comfortable silence, Isaac had curled up by Stiles side and was now snoring softly.   
“We need to bring peter back; we need to get things straightened out between the two of them. Peter needs to know about Raleigh, what are we going to do Derek?” Stiles asked   
“I don’t know, we have to figure something out and it needs to be done soon.” Stiles and Derek stared at each other Derek stood up taking stiles face into his hands, he kissed his lips.   
“I want you to leave this too me Isaac is my responsibility, I will make sure it all works out. You baby need to rest, we almost lost our pup today I don’t want you to stress.” Stiles nodded his head   
“What about?” Derek cut him off with a kiss, a deep kiss.   
“Nothing Stiles, I don’t want you to stress about anything, drill that into your head.” Stiles nodded puckering his lips Derek chuckled pulling him into another kiss. Isaac groaned   
“Are you two done being gross?” Derek broke the kiss   
“No not quiet.” Isaac shut his eyes and tried to bat away, Derek and stiles faces as the smothered his face with wet kisses.


	14. The Hook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapter updates in one night.   
> Enjoy I might not be able to update for the rest of the month, I've got all my biology finals.   
> Please wish me luck that i pass them.   
> Comment and Hope you all enjoy.

“Doctor says that he’ll be okay to go home in another week, this whole past week has been a freaking nightmare.” Derek said   
“Good tell him to get some rest, how’s everyone else?” Peter asked head tilted to the side phone squeezed between his ear and shoulder, his hands holding up a black file his eyes darting line to line.   
“Mom and dad are at home, Cora and Erica are being themselves, and Boyd and Jackson are getting busy in training. Isaac is staying with Stiles for the night.” Derek said peeking back into the room; Isaac was sleeping with his head on stiles shoulder, Stiles arms over his back holding him.   
“How is Isaac?” Peter put the file down.   
“He’s fine sleeping in, he’s getting along fine.” Derek answered “He’s been lonely so Danny, Aiden and Ethan have been staying with him. You should call him he’s been a bit sick lately.” Derek knew lying was bad, but you know what fuck it! He was going to screw around and lie the fuck out of everything.   
“Sick what do you mean sick?” Derek kept going with the lie. “Yeah just something about headaches, and more night mares, you really should call him.” Derek kicked his foot, against one of the many chairs lined up in the hallway,   
“I’ll see if I can make some time for him, how is Lydia?” Derek could only roll his eyes   
“Don’t know I’ve barely left the hospital since, I’ve been back I th-“ Derek jumped as a hand patted him on the shoulder.   
“Hey Aiden,” Derek greeted   
“Hey, where’s he?” Aiden asked   
“Sleeping don’t wake him up, carry him out.” Derek ordered the moment Aiden was inside; Derek put the phone back to his ear.   
“Why is he carrying my pup, out of the hospital?” Derek smiled   
“Isaac is exhausted he works nearly all day, spends most of his time with stiles to keep him cheered. He falls asleep here and Aiden comes to pick him up every day. You’re not here I had to find a replacement.” Derek could hear the frown from the other end of the line.   
“Is that all he is a damn replacement.” Peter asked   
“I wouldn’t have to say this if you were here, personally taking care of YOUR pup. We wouldn’t be having this conversation I have to go peter, Stiles needs me.” Derek ended the call.

                “Wrap him up properly.” Stiles hissed out pushing the blanket over his chest, Aiden held Isaac in a secure grip in his arms. Derek fixed the blanket over them.   
“He looks so relaxed for once.” Stiles commented   
“I’ll walk them out, be right back.” Derek pecked his forehead   
“Who was on the phone?” Aiden asked as he and Derek took steps towards the elevator once inside   
“Peter” Derek answered   
“How is he?” Aidens voice was just plain bitter   
“Good he’s just a bit worried for Isaacs health, I assured him that I left him in good hands.” Derek helped Aiden set Isaac into the car before going back to his husband.

                “How long?” Isaac muttered Aiden took one hand off the wheel, to take Isaacs trembling hand into his own he rubbed his thumb along it.   
“You were muttering, in your sleep night mare?” Isaac shut his eyes again shaking his head.   
“Not a night mare, how long did I sleep?” Isaac started curling back into his seat   
“Not long you could use the rest, take the day off tomorrow, and use it to catch up on your sleep?” Isaac was already asleep his hand still in Aiden’s, he didn’t let go until they arrived home. Aiden stood in the drive way, Isaac in his arms trying to figure out, how he was going to get the door closed without; dropping Isaac how to get him inside the door was locked. Danny was probably sleeping.   
“Pregnancy suits him.” Aiden wanted to walk away, but he didn’t.   
“Let me have the keys.” Aiden didn’t offer them, but they were taken from his hands the car door shut.   
“I can’t seem to get your attention, now a day’s guess he took it all, we really need to talk Aiden it’s important.” Aiden walked past her ignoring her was the best thing to do for now   
“I have nothing to say to you, you made your choice, I stood by it. We have nothing to say to each other.” Aiden’s voice barely above a whisper, he didn’t want to wake Isaac he walked to the door. Lydia opened one door   
“We need to have this conversation tomorrow, where we first met 8:00 P.M. please be there.” Lydia left him there.

                Aiden laid Isaac in bed he stood there lingering over him, his fingers running over his lips.   
“You do know that he is married.” Aiden nodded his head   
“is he happy Danny?” Aiden asked, leaning down he pressed his lips to Isaacs’s cheek.  
“Aiden don’t do this to him, don’t do this to yourself.” Danny said “He is happy Peter keeps him happy, they love each other very much. There is no room for your love in his heart, he already has too much weight on his shoulders. Don’t put any more weight on them.” Aiden backed out of the room Danny stayed he laid in bed. Aidens words kept him up for hours, was his best friend happy for now the only thing that really mattered at this moment was Is Isaac happy?


	15. The peace.

“I see it?” Isaac pushed his head back just a little trying to look at his naked stomach in a better view, Danny held his phone getting a full view of his body he took a picture.   
“I don’t think I will start showing for a while, I’m still in the first month.” Isaac said rubbing his stomach   
“No seriously there is a bump, I see it.” Isaac shook his head   
“I don’t see it Danny.” Isaac started putting his shirt back on; while Danny’s fingers worked fast he finally hit send after a couple of minutes. “Every time I turn around, I see you on that phone who are you texting?” Isaac asked trying to reach for the phone.   
“I’m just texting Ethan.” Isaac rolled his eyes   
“Seriously he’s in the next room, what are you texting him”? Isaac asked pretending to fix his shirt he thrust his body forward trying to get a hold of Dannys phone. Danny quickly pocketed his phone   
“We’re just you know, talking about some stuff.” Isaac made a face backing away from him right away the phone pinged again.   
“He’s just in the next room, go and talk to him in person. Put the phone down.” Isaac yelled tossing a couch pillow at Danny.   
“Alright come on eat your fruits, we’re leaving in twenty minutes.” Aiden yelled from the door way Danny quickly started to shovel food into Isaacs mouth. 

So far in this pregnancy, eating healthy was one of the worst things in the world. Every time he tried to grab something greasy and shove it in his mouth, someone was there to snatch it out of his hands, and shove something healthy down his throat. This was it his chance everyone else was so distracted, everyone in panic to set up the tent in the right place. There it was, a delicious greasy steak sub sandwich, he was so ready to eat the damn thing. He took one bite and he moaned, the delicious taste had him quickly biting into it for a second and third bite. That’s when it happened his phone began vibrating; he looked down and took another big bite, before pushing the answer button. “Hewwo” Peter laughed   
“Are you hiding in the back of the car, and eating a greasy sandwich pup?” Peters laugh had Isaac answered with a shameful   
“yesh.” the laugh had no effect on him he kept biting into his sandwich, no amount of humiliation was going to make him give up his sandwich. “Careful pup, I don’t want you to stain that shirt blue looks good on you. I will definitely going to buy you a couple more blue shirts; they really do make your eyes look bright.” Isaac looked down at his sandwich, than his stained shirt, he sat up, began looking out the window.   
“Pup” Peter spoke Isaac took another big bite of his sandwich.   
“No” Isaac answered last bite and Isaac was done with his sandwich   
“When will you be back?” Isaac sat up straight his back pressed against the warm leather seat “Do you miss me?” Peters words had Isaac blurting out a loud   
“No” Peter chuckled   
“Oh Pup you are such a terrible liar, you really do miss me, don’t you?” Isaac shook his head trying to say no.   
“Please come back soon.” peter smiled   
“First tell me you miss me, and I’ll consider It.” peter pressed on   
“I don’t miss you.” Isaac said his face and voice void of emotions,

“When you feel like telling the truth, telling me that you miss me, I will come back.” The phone call ended and Isaac frowned tossing the phone aside he got out of the car.   
“I’m going to take a walk.” Isaac announced he turned finding a trail that lead into the forest.   
“Okay, its official I’m lost.” Isaac stomped his feet in the dirt he slumped down, sitting in the dirt taking a big gulp of water. He should call Danny; it took a second to realize his phone was sitting in the back seat of Danny’s car. Isaac took in deep breaths, eyes closed he tried to relax. The moment his eyes opened, he sat there and stared and that’s all he did for a long period of time. He just sat there and stared at the scenery in front of him.   
“If you had wanted to get lost, should have asked me to come with, we could have gotten lost together.” Isaac smiled   
“You were setting up; I didn’t want to bother you.” Aiden took out his phone dialing for danny   
“I got him we’ll be back in soon.” Isaac didn’t even look up; when Aiden sat with him he couldn’t look away from the scenery in front of him. instead he pushed himself closer to Aiden. Aiden swung an arm around Isaac’s shoulder. “Want to talk about it?” Aiden asked Isaac shook his head instead he buried his face down in Aidens shoulders.   
“I feel like I am losing my mind.” Aiden listened saying nothing back 

“Everything is a big mess; I don’t feel right everything around me feels like a big giant bowl of fucked up things.” Isaac threw his hands up letting out a frustrating sigh.   
“Don’t think about these things. Right now we have only a couple of days here; look around you how peaceful is this place. We are going to have so much fun, So please stop thinking about whatever it is contained, in that big bowl of fucked up things. Put a lid on it.” Isaac only nodded his head in return. “Now come, we are going to gather around a fire, share some sappy stories stare at the stars and then cuddle in camps.” Aiden took his hand in his own; forcing him to stand up their sweaty hands fell apart only when they arrived back to the campsite. Three tents were set up around a small fire. “s’mores time,” Danny tossed a bag of marshmallows at him, Isaac tore it open stuffing a couple of marshmallows in his mouth, Danny took the bag back. Instead he handed him a couple of skewers, it all became very quiet they sat around the fire all quiet. Danny and Ethan sat together cuddled into each other, while Isaac and Aiden sat side by side their knees touching Isaac felt at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally on break, going to be writing a lot more now.  
> For those who read my Eye for Eye fic, I am so sorry for not updating for so long.   
> I am just a little lost on what direction I want to take it, If anyone has some suggestions do leave them here for me.   
> Please comment, would love to hear your lovely thoughts.


	16. The Betrayal

“Danny I can’t sleep,” Isaac all but whispered standing outside of Danny’s tent.   
“What’s wrong?” Isaac jumped nearly screaming, it was dark all around and Isaacs flashlight was not lit. Isaac jumped around slapping Aiden’s chest.   
“You jerk don’t scare me like that.” He yelled at Aiden.   
“Everything okay, guys?” Danny asked from inside of his tent.   
“Yeah we’re going to go, for a hunt.” Aiden answered taking Isaacs hand into his own. “Come on let’s walk.” Isaac silently followed, Aiden kept the light of the flashlight straight in front of his feet. He pushed rocks aside Isaac held onto Aiden’s hands pretty tight, afraid of not being able to see anything. He was fallowing him blindly. “You scared,” Aiden asked his fingers squeezing Isaacs.   
“I trust you.” Isaac replied squeezing Aiden’s hand in return. “Do I hear water?” Isaac asked Aiden pushed aside a couple of bushes in the moonlight, Isaac could see a body of water perfectly reflecting light. Isaacs’s breath had just been caught in his throat it was beautiful, he stood still while Aiden walked back a couple of steps finding the bag he’d tied up in the branches. 

“Let’s go for a swim.” Aiden tossed a handful of large glow tubes into the water, Isaac didn’t wait for Aiden to say anymore he stripped down to his boxers walking into the well-lit water.   
“Oh this is heaven.” Isaac let himself fall into the water sinking low, Aiden went in after him. “Hands down the best place, I have ever been too.” Aiden took a hold of Isaac’s hand.   
“Don’t drift too far from me okay.” Isaac could only give a hum as a response he leaned into his shoulder.   
“Thank you so much for this Aiden.” Isaac kissed Aiden’s cheek   
“Why do you keep doing so many, amazing things for me?” Isaac asked   
“Why do you think I do it?” Isaac thought for a second   
“You tell me. “Aiden shook his head.   
“I can’t exactly think of the words.” It was an honest answer but Isaac wouldn’t take it  
“Try and tell me.” Isaac asked moving around the water till he was face to face with him. He placed a hand over his eyes   
“Think quick and tell me.” Aiden took a hold of Isaac’s hand removing it from his eyes.   
“Don’t hate me for this.” Aiden used both of his hands, one on his cheek one on the back of his neck, He placed his lips on Isaacs lips it was just a quick kiss. Aiden pulled back what Isaac did next caught him off guard; Isaac took a hold of his face and kissed him hard. Aiden pulled back once more. “I do this because of you; I do it so I can see that beautiful smile on your face every day. I just want to see you happy; I want to be the one to put a smile on your lips every day.” Once more they were kissing under the moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's another short chapter, Enjoy.


	17. The Deep Breath

Isaac was kissing him so hard, and he didn’t stop kissing him. Aiden pulled away from his lips, moving down to his neck, his hands down to hips pulling them close till there was no space in between them. Aiden kissed his way back up to his lips, Isaac felt like it he had suddenly been hit by lightning .It him really hard, he was married and somewhat in love with his husbands, well he wouldn’t call it love. It was something that kind of reminded him of love and right now, the man whose tongue was happily exploring his mouth was not his husband. That thought had him pushing away from Aiden, “This never happened.” Isaac had his fingers to his own swollen lips, Aiden pulled him back by his elbow.   
“Isaac you can’t ignore, what just happened?” Isaac placed a hand on Aidens hand, he took it off his elbow.   
“I wish I only wish we could, but I’m married and pregnant.” Isaac began walking out of the water; Aidens hand on his arm stopped him.   
“Do you love him? Do you think he can keep you happy? Isaac he can’t keep you happy, I know I can.” Isaac swallowed before answering.   
“Yes I love him. Whatever just happened between us forget that it did. We are nothing, the two of us we are not meant to be.” Isaac started to get out of the water, Aiden pulled him back kissing him once more.   
“Tell me you don’t feel anything?” Isaac placed his forehead against Aidens.  
“I feel nothing.” He turned around went out of the water taking his clothes, he walked back to his tent. He pushed himself in his sleeping bag, he didn’t sleep all night he thought and the more. He thought the more he cried, he cried till there were no more tears left, till his throat ached from holding back so many sobs. Across from him Aiden who was also in his tent was wide awake, having some similar thoughts.

                        “You look like hell, pup did you not sleep okay?” Danny asked kissing his head.   
“I couldn’t sleep.” Isaac answered   
“You too huh, Aiden said he couldn’t sleep either.” Aiden wasn’t there Isaac stood up and looked around.   
“He went for a walk, he’ll be back soon.” Danny put a plate in front of him, Isaac couldn’t even get himself to eat the damn food.   
“Eat the food, Isaac please.” Isaac shook his head   
“I don’t have an appetite, right now.” Danny shook his head   
“Alright take a little walk, that’ll get your appetite back.” A walk sounded like heaven right now he quickly got up pocketing his cell phone.

                        Half way into his walk the phone in his pocket began ringing, Isaac took out the phone pushing it against his ear. “Come back peter please.” Isaacs voice was cracking his eyes were filled with tears.   
“Why?” Peter asked. “Because I need someone here with me, You are my husband and you need to be here with me.” Isaacs’s bottom lip was quivering, a couple of tears escaped his eyes.   
“You know, what you have to say don’t you?” Isaac smothered his hands over his own mouth and screamed.   
“Please Peter, I don’t know what’s wrong with me? I’m scared out of my mind, and I really need you here.” Isaac begged   
“Have you had breakfast?” Isaac groaned,   
“Were you not listening to what I just said?” Peter hummed   
“So you haven’t had breakfast yet?” Peter asked   
“No I haven’t.” Isaac sat in the dirt   
“Go and finish the plate of food Danny made you and then call me again, and explain to me what it is that you want from me?” Isaac started to cry, he pushed himself up and went back to the camp site, Aiden was there sitting on an log taking small bites of his food, Danny and Ethan were taking down the tents. It was time to get in the car and drive to another place, Isaac took his phone put on the roof of the car, before grabbing his own plate of food. He went as far as he could from Aiden so he did by going to the jeep, he pushed the door open climbed in the passenger seat. The moment he peeled the foil away, his stomach growled for food by the time his plate was empty; the tents were in the trunk and Danny and Ethan had left for a short walk. Isaac and Aiden were all alone.

                        “I don’t hate you, try and understand my situation Aiden. if the situation was different then I would have considered this the two of us.” Aiden listened closely. “The kiss was really nice, I don’t hate you for it I quiet enjoyed it.” Aiden rested a hand on Isaacs shoulder.   
“I won’t forget it happened, I won’t mention it either put it behind us. I want to show you a ton of other sights, I don’t want that kiss coming between us.“ Isaac turned is his seat  
“This kiss can come between us.” He kissed Aidens cheek.   
“Thank you for all you have done for me.” He stepped out the car checking his pockets.   
“You put it on the roof of the car.” Aiden helped out Isaac looked the phone wasn’t there.   
“It’s not here.“ It must have fallen it wasn’t on the ground. “It’s not here.” Isaac began panicking he needed his phone.  
“Your dad called, any particular reason why?” Danny asked holding up Isaacs phone, Isaac breathed in.   
“He just wanted to check on me.” Isaac answered   
“Sure he did, what did he want Isaac?” Isaac shook his head   
“It’s nothing Danny. He really did call to check on me, please give me my phone back.” Isaac asked as politely as he could.   
“I have to call peter.” Danny handed the phone back Isaac was in a full blown panic mode.   


                        He ran for what felt like forever, kept running till his feet couldn’t do it anymore. Everything was falling apart; he collapsed against a tree his face getting redder and redder, by the second he couldn’t breathe. The desire to claw at his throat kept rising higher, His throat kept getting tighter and tighter, he raised his hand ready to grab at the windpipe to scratch at it. “Pup look at me.” He began scratching at his throat his eyes began watering, he could hear someone talking to him but no words got through his ears. “PUP LOOK AT ME.” Isaac shut his eye, as he opened them he couldn’t see anything, it was all a blur someone was holding his hands above his head right against the tree. “You feel like scratching yourself to death again?” Isaac shook his head “Good I’m going to let go of, your hands take in deep breaths.” Isaacs hands were released and all of a sudden there were lips on his lips, a tongue pushing his apart and cold water was poured into his mouth. Slowly the darkness from his eyes disappeared there he was in the flesh, in front of him a bright smile on his lips. “Welcome back Pup.”


	18. The Patience

This had to be a dream, Peter was there sitting in front of him kissing his lips repeatedly. Isaac threw himself at peter hugging him tight. “It really is you.” Isaacs was shocked, in complete disbelief he looked up at peter, he kissed him. Peter kissed back with so much enthusiasm. “You’re here.” He whispered against peters lips   
“In the flesh.” Peter answered his eyes dazed Isaac kissed him again, Peter pulled away moving back to sit properly, Isaac pulled him back into a hug. “Hey I’m here; you are okay so calm down and breath.” Peter instructed his mouth opened and he sucked in a deep breath, Isaac breathed with him.  
“We have to talk.” Isaac nodded to peters words   
“Please hug me.” Isaac requested opening his arms, peter took a hold of him pulling him in his lap he held him tight. Isaac’s body shook not from fear but from happiness, Peter was here and everything was okay.

                        Minutes passed Isaac was still in peters lap, holding onto him tight. afraid he was going to disappear the moment he let go of him. “Isaac are you alright?” Peter asked   
“I don’t know.” Isaac answered   
“Why are you here?” Isaac asked peter ran his fingers down, Isaacs spine “Well my mate needed me, so I had to come back.” Isaac pulled back from Peters arms.  
“See here is the thing about my mate, he is hiding something from me. I do not know what it is, I only hope I can convince him to trust me enough, to tell me whatever it is that he is hiding from me.” Peters thumb was caressing Isaacs cheek “Because the moment he tells me what it is that has him so frightened, I will do my best to fix it.” Isaac leaned into peters arms   
“What if I tell you, and you hate me for it. You wouldn’t want anything to do with me?” Isaacs fears were running wild again.  
“Please have some faith in me and wait.” Isaac asked “Okay, fine I will wait for as long as you need.” Isaac wrapped his arms in peters arms again.   
                        “Isaac are you here?” They had to leave move onto a new location Isaac was taking too long. “ISAAC” Aiden screamed out one more time Isaac had been in an odd mood, since he woke up. Aiden was afraid Isaac might have done something dangerous.   
“Mind keeping your voice down, finally got him to fall asleep.” Aiden’s jaw dropped Isaacs husband was holding him in his arms   
“Peter.” Aiden somewhat greeted his voice displaying no happiness at all.   
“You must be Ethan?” Aiden gave a sloppy smile   
“I’m Aiden.” he corrected,   
“Well Aiden could you lead me back up to the campsite.” Peter asked hoisting up Isaac a little bit more an awkward exchange of words, as they approached the camp.  
“Look who showed up?” Aiden yelled moving out of the way to reveal Peter, Danny dropped the sleeping bag. “Finally.” Aiden glared there was no surprise in his tone.   
“What do you mean finally?” Aiden asked   
“Derek told me Peter would be coming back sooner, did I forget to tell you” Danny played innocent   
“Yeah you forgot to tell us.” Aiden said through gritted teeth   
“I’m going to put him in my car, let me know when we leave.” Peter said walking past Aiden, a five minute walk to his own car. He sat him in the passenger’s seat, he pushed the seat back letting Isaac be comfortable.

                        An hour into the drive, Isaac was still asleep the car had pulled over to a gas stop. Ethan Danny and Aiden were a couple miles ahead in a diner waiting for them, while Danny and Ethan were chatting happily Aiden was brooding. Peter checked his messages as the tank filled up, he took the Gatorade bottle knocking it against the window, that Isaacs head was resting comfortably against waking him up. “Morning pup.” Isaac smiled   
“Say it one more time.” Peter pulled the door open getting on his knees he leaned in close   
“Good morning pup.” Peter kissed his cheek.   
“I have some things for you.” Isaac said moving forward his forehead bumping straight into, Peters cheek bone Isaac quickly apologized. peter didn’t move, Isaac extended his arm pulling the bag that was by his feet. Shuffling through his bag he pulled out a piece of paper, handing it to peter.  
“What’s this?” Peter asked taking the paper Isaac stared at peter, as peter read the paper.   
“It’s been almost two months, I should have given it to you sooner.” Isaac said shuffling through his bag trying to locate the rest, Peter handed the paper back.   
“I don’t need it.” Peter said giving it back to him, Isaac took it in his hand. “I don’t understand you said I had to, our rules you said your se-“ Peter cut him off a with a finger to his lips.   
“A complete new start, is what we decided this doesn’t matter anymore. It isn’t needed this is your hard earned money and it belongs to you.” Peter moved away taking the gas pipe putting it back where it belonged  
. “We’ve got a long way to go, want to be the DJ or my map guide.” Isaac held up his phone  
“I’ll be the DJ.” Peter ruffled Isaacs’s hair only because of how Isaacs smile would not break as they started to drive.   
“If you play sappy romantic songs, I’m going to kick your butt out the car.” Isaac played the sappiest of all the sappiest songs, My heart will go on. Peter broke out into a fit of laughter,   
“Why do you even have this song?” Peter reached to turn the volume down Isaac quickly reached and gripped peters hand tight   
“Listen it and love it.” The more peter tried to free his hand, the tighter he gripped. Peter took off his other hand from the wheel  
“Hand on the wheel.” Isaac shouted peter put the hand back on the steering wheel, his other hand tightly wedged between both of Isaacs hands.   
“I will get you back for this.” Peter said “Camping in the woods again?” Isaac asked “yup, now that I’m here I want the whole package. Setting up the tent, building fire, s’mores and my favorite scary stories, I am going to scare you so bad pup you won’t sleep at all.” Isaac gripped peters hand digging his nails into the callused hand   
“If I can’t sleep then I’m going to keep you awake all night” Peter squeezed his hand in return   
“Only if you don’t ever play this song ever again” Isaac switched the song to something more upbeat.

                        “So excited that your husband is here?” Aiden asked placing his sleeping bag on Isaacs legs.   
“It’s a nice surprise.” Isaac answered looking anywhere else but Aidens eyes, Aiden began to talk again his phone began to ring, Aiden pulled his phone out Isaac pretended not to notice, whose name was shining bright on the cell phone screen.  
“Have to take this be back in a bit.” Isaac smiled waving at peter, Peter waved back things were getting more and more complicated, he was keeping some deep secrets. He wasn’t the only one Aiden was holding in something big, anything that involved Lydia had to be big. This was the third time Lydia had called, Aiden since they had left for their road trip. Isaac on the other hand his father had called and the conversation had shaken him up, so bad that he couldn’t even look at anyone in the eyes and say it straight. Peter was determined to get some answers out of him; he was going to do whatever it took to get the answers he’d just have to be very patient.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment It will fuel my creativity, If you want anything added to the plot let me know.


	19. The Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys just a heads up warning there is a scary story. Right in the first paragraph, be careful reading it, if you don't like scary stories. I will give the full link on the bottom, for those who do want to read it.

“The baby sitter asks the parents if she could cover the Angel Statue outside their window, the parents replied; “Take the children and run. When the sitter asked why? the parents relied “we don’t have an Angle statue.” Isaac took the flash light and held onto it for dear life. “You aren’t scared, are you pup? I can stop if you are.” Isaac shook his head   
“Scared? Why would I be scared? That’s just ridiculous, I’m not scared at all continue.” Isaac whimpered   
“Where was I oh yeah, They tell the sitter, Take the kids and run outside. We’ll call the police, she asks why? Their reply only six word, we don’t have an angle statue. They hurried home, thinking their children were safe. They arrived home to the sitter and children, with their throats slit slumped in their own blood.   
Isaacs eyes darted from one side to another  
“I’m going to go lay down and sleep.” Isaac said in a voice so meek.   
“I’ll walk you to your tent.” Aiden offered holding his hand  
“It’s okay Aiden I got it.” Peter said taking Isaacs hand into his own.   
“Revenge is the best.” Isaac pushed peter going into his tent he crawled into his sleeping bag, holding the flashlight to his chest. Peter slid in next to him, Isaac turned on his side  
“Good night Peter.” Peter frowned  
“No good night kiss for me.” Isaac turned around giving Peter a wet kiss on his cheek; he turned on his side and held the flash light tight. This was going to be a long night.   
It turned out to be a long night, Peter was lying next to him, sound asleep. Isaac was wide awake his eyes darting side to side every couple of minutes to check his surroundings, flash light still clutched tight in his hand. Every second felt like a long freaking minute, he nudged peter trying to wake him. He gave up after forty five seconds he rolled himself away from peter, reaching into his bag pulling out his sharpie. He rolled back to peter, He’d frightened him so much, revenge was fun he uncapped the sharpie. When did he fall asleep he has no idea he woke up his head on peters shoulder, the only reason he woke was because something that sounded like a rock being slammed down in dirt. Isaac sat up flash light in hand. “Hello” He whispered out in the lowest tone, possible something in the bushes moved Isaac saw a shadow. “Is anyone there?” Isaac asked turning on the flash light, something in the bushes moved. Isaac unzipped the tent stepping out, Isaac braved up moving his flashlight in the woods. The bushes started to move “I’m warning you, I’m armed so come out?” Isaac warned   
“What did you find?” Isaac yelped turning around to whack peter in the head with his flashlight, instead he burst out in giggles. Peter looked at him slightly confused he opened his mouth to tell him, another rustle from the bushes had him hiding behind peter. “Whose there?” Peter asked his body turning into a fighting stance.   
“Stay behind me.” Peter said in a firm voice he kicked the bushes Isaac screamed. now it was peters turn to laugh. “A bunny pup, it is just a bunny.” Peter said   
“What the hell is going on? Danny asked crawling out of his tent  
“We’re hunting for a bunny.” Danny broke out in to a fit of giggles.   
“What is on your face?” Danny asked Peter pressed his fingers to his face   
“What?” Isaac turned around going back into his tent he pretended to be a sleep.   
“You know what I feel like doing pup?” Isaac shrugged his shoulders, Peter stretched his body lying next to Isaac pulling him on top of himself; wrapping his arms around his waist.   
“Your body feels like furnace, get off of me.” Isaac groaned “Good night pup.” Peter kissed Isaac cheek.   
Isaac was awake, Peter was in a deep sleep and Isaac was awake. Peter’s body felt like a furnace, such bad punishment for drawing a swirly mustache on ones face. Isaac could only lay on peters body trapped in his arms, oh what the hell might as well get comfortable. Isaac began getting comfortable in his face laying on Peters chest, his arms on his side not able to do much. It wasn’t long till he’d actually fallen asleep peters body heat kept him warm through the night.   
In the morning Peter woke first his chest felt wet, he laughed. “Pup you’re drooling.” Isaac didn’t wake up at first peters smile kept getting bigger his hands went down to grope Isaacs ass.   
“Hands off you perv.” Isaac warned smacked Peters chest, Peter was careful he turned Isaac on his back.   
“A little bit of fun, before we leave.” Peter pushed back Isaacs shirt right off his shoulder biting down gently on his skin, Isaacs eyes closed and he moaned.   
“Peter not right now.” Isaac begged to his surprise Peter got off of him right away, helping Isaac get up.   
“We’ve got a full day of exploring, eat some breakfast pack a snack, I’m going to show you around myself.” Peter pecked his lips Isaac dug out his tooth brush and headed out.   
If only looks could kill Aiden’s harsh looks, would have killed Peter by now. All he could do was glare and glare at peter as he mooched up to Isaac. Randomly kissing his cheek putting his arms around Isaacs waist, the nerve of this guy. Who the hell does he think he is? Putting his hands on Isaac like that he wanted to punch his face, his only fear right now was that it would upset Isaac. Isaac on the other hand was smiling, his worry free face. That was just a refreshing sight, ever since the kiss Isaac had been upset so upset that he’d had an attack the scratch marks on his neck were barely fading away. Once more Aiden was stuck not getting what he wanted.   
“Aiden, would you be a dear and keep an eye on Isaac, I’m going to go hunt a rabbit. Danny and Ethan want to join me, Isaac isn’t really in the mood to hunt.” Aiden smiled   
“I’ve been looking after him for months now I’ve got it, you go and do what you need to do.” Peter smiled   
“Thanks.” He gave a nod turning around he lead Danny and Ethan into the forest, he came back without Danny and Ethan walking up to Isaac taking him by the waist, pulling him against his body; kissing him passionately. Isaac let a moan slip out of his mouth. “Be back soon.” Peter said loud enough for everyone to here “Okay.” that was all Isaac could say.   
“You seem so happy.” Isaac smiled and nodded Aiden helped Isaac sit on the back of the car, tying his shoe laces tight so they wouldn’t fall apart when they began hiking.   
“I feel like a lot of weight off my shoulders, he’s keeping me grounded.” Isaac answered Aiden pinched Isaacs cheek.   
“What were your shoulders heavy with?” Isaac shook his head not ready to answer “Your phone keeps ringing?” Aiden reached into his back pocket pulling his phone out.   
“I have to take this, I’ll be right back.” Isaac nodded kicking his dangling feet back and forth off the car, Aiden came back minutes later.  
“We’ll meet once, I’m back take care.” Isaac jumped down “Is everything alright.” he began walking towards Aiden right away, Aiden pocketed his cell phone.   
“Yeah it’s fine just some official work, I need to take care of once I get back, grab some water let’s go have adventure”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Statue   
>  Horror Story is called the Statue. 
> 
> A.s usual do comment it fuels my creativity.


	20. The Makeout

“Let’s not have an adventure.” Isaac said pulling back from Aidens hands “Peters going to be back soon, I don’t want to go anywhere without him.” Aiden patted his shoulder walking him back to the jeep two hours ticked by Isaac grew more and more impatient. He threw his hands over his head frustrated   
“What could they possibly be talking about, that its taking so long?” Isaac asked   
“They must have had something important, to talk about.” Isaac went back to his phone playing his word game. he couldn’t focus on it. He and Aiden had talked and talked till there was nothing left to talk about. What was so important that Isaac couldn’t be a part of?

Darkness had taken over the sky, when the boys had returned Isaac was reading a book. He could sense it when they got close, he jumped up his book being tossed in the air. “Act natural.” Aiden advised Isaac, caught the book and pretended to move his eyes from line to line. “Pup. Why are you reading your, book upside down?” Peter asked moving the book away to kiss his cheek, Isaac tossed the book aside. “Where have you been?” Isaac started talking and there was no stopping him now. “You have been gone for over six hours. What was so important that it took six hours?” Danny held up a handful of fishes “We went to hunt rabbits, didn’t find any so we came back with fishes.” Peter took Isaac by the waist taking him off the jeep. “Let’s go get some wood.” Peter lead and Isaac followed.   
“Did you bring tools with you?” Isaac had only blinked and there was a branch falling with a thud, on the dirt. His mouth hung open, Peters eyes flashed red Isaacs jaw dropped. “Close your mouth, you’ll catch a fly.” Peter put his index finger underneath Isaacs cheek, closing his mouth. “I really want to make out with you right now.” Isaac had said it out loud, Peter came close to him. “You do realize that you said that out loud.” Peter amused face and voice had Isaac laughing from being so nervous, and suddenly he snorted. Peter started laughing, “You are so damn adorable, help me with the wood. I promise we’ll sneak out in the middle of the night, and make out like horny teenagers.” Isaac blushed.   
Late into the night when everyone had dozed off, Peter took Isaac by the hand leading him into the woods pining him against a tree peters lips on his lips they certainly did make out till the sun rose. 

Early in the morning every one gathered around chatting happily. Isaac sat quiet hand over his neck, turtle neck he should have packed the turtle neck. It was too hot for a turtle neck, now everyone around him was gawking at his hickey covered neck. Any time Danny would pass by he would stare and snicker. Aiden would just shake his head and refuse to look at him. Ethan would just give him a look that, Isaac couldn’t just figure out it was somewhere in between amused and proud.


	21. The First Dance

Isaac had been happy in his life, on a couple of occasions but this one had to be the best one. Peters hands on his stomach feeling this child, which was still growing. They were standing on top of a very careful hike up a cliff this was the last hike, Isaacs stomach was getting too big and Peter had made it very clear to him. No more hikes up anywhere, they were heading home after this one. Peter was not going to take the risk of not only Isaacs life but also their child’s life. The air was so crisp clean, a bit of wind running through his thick hair. Peter standing behind him arms around his body hands splayed over his stomach, he rested his head on Isaacs shoulder. They were both so relaxed in each other’s arms.   
“Can we stay here forever?” Isaac asked Peter kissed Isaacs neck   
“It’s wonderful here.” Isaac nodded  
“I want to live in a place like this, nice and quiet, away from noise and city life is just a pain. It would be so terrific.” Peter rubbed Isaacs stomach   
“One day I’m going to build us a house here.” Isaac laid his hands on top of Peters hands.   
Back at the campsite Peter had a fire built and fish roasting over some sticks, Isaac was moving side to side. An old but still a classic song was playing, Aiden moved towards Isaac to dance with him. Peter got to him first. “I do believe I owe you, our first dance.” Aiden could only glare and suppress his desire to punch, Peter square in the face. Peter kissed Isaacs forehead arms wrapping around Isaacs waist.   
“This song is way before you were even born.” Isaac placed his hands on Peter’s shoulders.  
“My nana would play Ata James; I would fall asleep to this song every night.” Peter readjusted Isaacs’s arms one hand in his own, one arm over his shoulder the other over his hand. Isaac took a step forward stepping on Peters toes, Peter didn’t flinch.   
“Take of your shoes and step on my feet.” Isaac kicked off his shoes.   
“You sure I am heavy, I might break your feet.” Peter laughed.   
“Pup come” Isaac stepped over onto Peter’s shoes.   
“Hold on tight.” Isaac fisted Peters shirt Peter held Isaac tight by the waist; Peter moved his feet Isaacs body went with Isaac let his head fall onto Peters shoulder. They danced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I have been very busy. My brother got back from University. I only get to spend some time with him once a year. Also its the month of Ramadan, so i have been fasting. Which believe it or not is really exhausting, Sorry the updates might be a bit slow. I think i am running out of ideas, anyone got any requests of what you would like to see happen further in the fic, drop me a message to my email sugfan94@yahoo.com


	22. The Car Sex

“Peter, Wait we can’t“ Isaac was cut off with an open mouthed kiss. “Peter-“ Peter cut him off with another kiss. Peters hands went exploring running over his bulging stomach up to his nipples, he rubbed his thumb over it, Isaac bucked up against him. “I oh god, we can’t-“Peter shushed him with a peck on his lips,   
“Do you want this?” Peter asked   
“Yes.” Isaac moaned Peter sank his teeth into Isaacs’s sensitive neck. Peter moved his hand beneath his stomach to his hardening cock, he began stroking. Peter kissed him his tongue working past his lips in his mouth, while he fucked his mouth with his tongue. Peter’s hands began tugging on his cock, Isaac was beyond gone. He was in Peters lap fucking Peters hand, thick tight desperate noises spilled out of his mouth.   
Peter took Isaac pushing him against the car door, “Peter.” Isaac says he choked on the rest of his words Peter began licking slow, stripes down his cock, he looked up at Isaac eyes gleaming with so much lust and satisfaction. Isaac tries to hold onto something anything, as Peter swallows his cock down. “Fuck, oh fuck Peter.” Peter makes a loud hum, his mouth wet spit dripping he begins to slid his mouth up and down. Isaac grabs a hold of Peters hair curling his fingers, into the soft hair pulling him down closer. Peter keeps going down and down till he’s swallowed down the last few inches, his nose buried into the coarse hair around the base of Isaacs cock. Isaac grips the back pocket of the passenger seat head tossed back hitting the car window.  
Peter slows down suddenly wanting to take his time, he wants Isaac to fall apart. He starts dragging it out, getting a hold of his lube coating two fingers he pushes one slowly, and carefully past the puckered hole. Isaac’s eyes roll to the back of his head; he swears he’s seeing stars. Peter bobs his head up and down dragging his tongue, underside of his cock his cheeks hollowed he goes back in.   
“I’m Oh god, Pet-“ Isaac screamed Peter did something with his tongue right into the tip, and Isaac loses it he shoots cum down Peters throat. Isaacs body slumps back, Peter sits up smile on his face the noise Isaac made when he came was music for Peter. Isaac raised his hands grabbing Peter by the shirt. He kisses Peter again, burying his fingers in Peter’s hair “Fuck me.” Isaac moaned he claimed Peters mouth Isaac bit into Peters lips diving his tongue in.  
This time Peter was the one out of words Isaac ripped his shirt off   
“That was my favorite” Peter cried Isaac began kissing and biting to mark down his chest. He worked his way up to his shoulder and bit down hard. Peters back arched he moaned feeling a surge of pleasure, pure hot pleasure, all through his body. Isaac begins to nip on the pulsing vein Isaacs going to leave marks and Peter is okay with it. Isaac starts stripping Peter of his pants but doesn’t make much of a progress to get them off it only freed his achingly hard cock. Peter kicked his pants pushing them beneath the seat, Peter had to pull away from Isaac. Which proved to be difficult Isaac pulled Peter back into a kiss, his hand stroking Peters cock faster, and faster bringing him closer to release. He let go backing up from him, Isaac pushed Peter against the car window he went down. “Ahh….” Peters head shoved back hitting against the window his hand closed in Isaacs hair, Isaac went still eyes shut Peters cock slid down his throat.   
“Isaac…Fuck…Isaac” Peter was gone. Peter doesn’t know how but he did manage to pull away, Isaacs head from his cock. “Oh pup” Isaac pouted trying to go back down on him again Peter kisses him again, threading his fingers in Isaacs hair. Using his other hand skimming down the hollows of his cheek, to his throat Isaac pushes away from. Peter forcing him back into the same position; he flicked his tongue over the head. He drags his lips over the length of Peters cock he sucked it right back into his mouth once more, Isaac is left pouting as Peter pulls his mouth away. Isaac felt like he had just not had enough.   
He climbed into Peters lap holding onto his cock. “I want you to knot me.” Isaac moaned “I’ve wanted you so bad for so many days, thinking about your cock all the fucking time.” Isaac kissed Peter harder “Thinking would you care to elaborate on that.” Isaac bit his tongue “What have you been thinking about tell me?” Peter kissed his neck   
“Isaac tell me what you’ve been thinking about, tell me what you’ve been dreaming off.” Isaac moaned   
“I’ve been dreaming of your cock inside of me,” Peter kissed his cheek   
“You want my knot, baby? Want me to fill you up, huh You want me to fuck you good and proper.” Isaac nodded vigorously, his legs desperately trying to wrap around Peters waist he bit into his neck. Wrapping arms around his waist, pulling him closer he kissed his way up to crush his lips against his mates in a messy kiss.   
“Fuck me.”   
Peters cock was hard and standing up straight he stroked his cock, he lined up lifting up his hips he lowered Isaac down. Isaac roared in both pain and pleasure, Isaac shifts onto his cock. “Oh fuck.” Isaac shifts just a little on Peters cock and the feeling causes him to arch, his back and throw his head back. His lips parting to let out small whimpers Isaac feeling embarrassed, his hands fly up clamping over his own mouth. Peter grips his fingers pulling them off his lips.   
“Scream pup.” Peter thrusts up and Isaac screams in pleasure Peters grip tightens on his hips and he roughly starts thrusting up into him.   
Isaacs body slumps forward as soon as Peter begins thrusting into him, his face pressed right into the crook of his neck, his lips hung open letting out thick whimpers. Isaac hands clutched onto Peters shoulders, “Fuck me, Fuck, just like that.” Isaac screams Peter takes a hold of Isaacs hair, pulling his face away from his neck he pulls him into a filthy wet, sloppy kiss all the while trying to thrust deeper into him. “Please, please, fuck me harder Peter.” Isaac is beyond gone a particular hard thrust shoots his body up, hitting against the car roof but Isaac doesn’t care. peter grips his hips and shoves him down hard, Isaac leaned in “I love your big cock fucking me so good.” peter shoved up roughly, burying up till the hilt. “F-fuck, shit peter.” Peter nails sank into Isaacs hips holding him in place   
“Hold onto me.” Isaac did gripping onto peters shoulder Isaacs body was roughly shoved up, Peter set a brutal pace, hips pistoning, claws dragging across Isaacs skin Peters cock was hitting Isaacs sweet spot with nearly every thrust.  
Isaac unable to keep up with the thrusts, nearly on edge for release Peter pecked Isaac’s lips moving down to his neck. He sunk his teeth into Isaacs shoulder Isaac was over the edge. He was coming without a shout spilling all over peters chest, peter didn’t stop Isaac rolled his hips down peters cock rubbing against the sweet spot. Isaacs back arched peters teeth latched onto his shoulder, peter continued pounding in deep Isaac jumped he felt it.   
“Oh my fuck, Oh god.” Isaac settled barely trying to move the pain was dying. Peters knot it makes him feel so full, his hips rock down slowly his cock begins to harden up. it’s his favorite feeling, a big knot “You fill me so full, so full.” Isaacs talking nonsense now “You like that,” Peter whispers into his ear Isaacs body shakes as peters hips rock gently up into Isaacs body “Don’t you, pup.” Isaac whimpers as a response and rocks his hips down.   
“You’re mine” Isaac can only moan his body exhausted and slumped against peters. “I missed you pup, I missed your smile, I missed your voice, I missed you so much.” Isaac rested his forehead against peters   
“I missed you too.”


	23. The Home Coming

              “Pup we really can’t stay, any longer we have to head back.” Peter tried persuading the boy once more, but it was of no use. Isaac was bent on staying put on their campsite. “I just don’t want to go back.” Peter took him by the waist tugging him into his arms, he planted a kiss on his shoulder. “I have to go back. I left a lot of work unattended we have to head back.” Isaac felt very powerless in this conversation, you could run so far from your problems but they still would find a way to catch up to you. He agreed “Okay.” There it was again the guilt, making its way back into his head. He didn’t want to go back secrets he’d been hiding from, peter all of it would come out right away. The hatred it scared him, Peter would abandon him. “Pup join me in the car.” Peter asked placing a kiss on his cheek. “Alright pup what’s bothering you?” peter prodded Isaac gave a shake of head.

               “May I push the seat back and sleep for the rest of the way?” Isaac asked Peter leaned in pushing the seat back. “You’ve suddenly gone too quiet, is there anything you would like to speak about?” Peter ran his finger through Isaacs messy hair. “I don’t know, I just have this odd feeling like something terrible is going to happened.” Peter kissed his cheek “Pup as long as I am with you nothing will happened!” A kiss on his stomach Isaac gave a long yawn, pretending to be asleep while peter drove his mind running a muck. he couldn’t stop peter from going back. “Pup wake up,” Isaac made a noise somewhere between a giggle and a groan, peter was running fingers over his ribs. peter was pressing his lips to Isaacs nose. “What?” Isaac questioned “pup we’re home.” Isaac made a move to get out of the car but Peter stopped him. “Get in my arms.” Peter requested Isaac did so getting in peters arms.

                     “What are you doing?” Isaac asked Peter kissed his cheek “You will see.” Isaac held onto his shoulders they came to the door of their pool house, the doors were ajar peter used his foot kicking the French doors open. “Its tradition for the husband to carry, their brides in their arms to their new homes.” Peter stepped inside setting him on the tile in a moment peter was on the couch, his lips captured in hard passionate kiss. Isaac was ripping his clothes off pulling his lips away, to force Peters shirt off over his head throwing it on the floor. Isaac forced Peter on the couch pulling his pants off, peter was quick to rid of Isaacs clothes. Peter flipped them over kissing Isaacs lips, he bit into his neck his fingers peter reached for lube but there was none. He grabbed a small bottle of lotion, he coated his fingers prepping Isaac short quick preparation. Peter lined his cock ready to screw his brains out, Isaac flipped them over and sank down onto Isaacs cock. He groaned and shuddered Peter took a hold of his hips helping him rise up before sinking back down.

                       Isaac was moaning his hole felt so full, so good so fucking good his face was flushed, his eyes shut a light sheen of sweat on his body. Isaac rode him hard Peter gripped Isaacs hips a little more tightly, Isaac lifted up and Peter thrust his hips up. “Right There! Fuck! Peter” Isaac panted. Peter held Isaac in place he sat up pushing against the arm rest, resting his back against it. “Isaac.” Peter kissed his lips “pup, fuck.” Peter bent his knees and began pounding up into him, Isaac whimpered wrapping his arms around Peter gripped his shoulders. Peter bit his neck, sucking marks into his skin. “I love you, Oh I love it when you fuck me peter, harder oh peter faster.” Isaac opened his lips to scream again, “OH GOD” Isaac and Peter froze they didn’t have the courage to look up. “I am so sorry the doors were open, and I am just going to go.” Peter just waved lifting his eyes to see an embarrassed Lydias flushed face, her body turning quickly to get out of sight.


	24. The Getaway

“That was so embarrassing.” Isaac hid his shoved his face into a pillow letting out a frustrating scream, Peter laughed it off.   
“It’s alright pup, just think of it as our child walking in on his parents having sex, it’ll be embarrassing for a while but they learn to get over it.” Peter said landing a kiss on Isaacs head, he helped him sit back Isaacs face was flushed his body was burning. peter placed a bowl of Ice Cream on his stomach Peter began spoon feeding Isaac.   
Hours later when Isaac got the courage up, they went out of their little hideaway to the main house. Isaac was not ready, it was time to start facing the damage. Peter was going to hate him, but at this moment peter was in a hug with Lydia and Isaacs heart was beating erratically. Peters attention was on him with in a second, he was away from Lydia and paying attention to him.   
“You’re heart beat is going out of control.” Isaac shook his head   
“I’m fine.” Isaac answered peters attention was back on him.  
“You look pale, I’m going to take you to the doctors tomorrow.” Isaac nodded peter placed his hand over his stomach.   
“We go the same gynecologist peter, I have my ultra sound tomorrow I’ll take him.” Peters eyes widened he stood facing Lydia   
“You’re carrying?” Lydia smiled   
“I’m about five months now.” Peter did the unexpected.   
“Congratulations.” He patted her shoulder.   
“You’ll have to excuse us, I made dinner plans for us.” Isaacs relief of breath, they were getting away from them. all the awkward, tension was awkward. Peter got them out of there straight to the car,   
“We have dinner plans?” Isaac asked locking the seat belt into place. “I lied I saw how uncomfortable you were”. Isaac kissed peters lips. Peter drove Isaac sat happily clutching peters hand.   
“Where are we?” Isaac asked   
“Somewhere mind blowing.” Peter gripped Isaacs hand tighter   
“Pup, hold on tight.” Suddenly peter took a sharp turn straight into the forest, rocky road the car bumped up and down. Isaac gripped Peters hands tight his body bounced up and down in the car seat. By the time the car came to a stop Isaac had a tiny bump growing in on his head. Peter took him out the car   
“I don’t get it?” Isaac said looking around to nothing but an empty field, Peter took him by the waist lifting him up he sat him on the hood of the car. peter sat next to him.   
“Lay back.” Isaac did his body lying flat,   
“Whoa.” Isaacs eyes opened wide and he stared at the dark sky lit with stars, Isaac sat up. “Are we alone out here?” Peter looked around   
“Yeah we’re pretty alone.” Isaac smirked.  
Matter of minutes, somehow they’d gotten out of his clothes their lips met once more. Their tongues were mingling, Isaacs hips grinded down on Peters cock long and hard. Isaac was on his cock within seconds his hole stretched wide, slowly he lowered himself so slowly. Peters cock disappeared into him inch by inch, burying into the tight heat. Isaac didn’t wait he groaned loud lifting himself up, pushing himself down onto Peters cock. Working his hips ever so slowly on Peters cock, Peter gripped his hips thrusting up into his tight heat, Isaac was flipped over on the car hood peter fucked him long and hard. The jeep rocked Isaac screamed peter thrust into him hard, bringing Isaac to his mercy.   
Peter grabbed for his hips, fingers dug deep into his ass. Nails biting he pulled the cheeks open, Peter started thrusting into him, his hips snapped up hard and fast, balls slapping against his ass cheeks. “Cum for me.” Peter demanded Isaac gripped peters shoulder nails biting into his shoulders, he screamed Peters name his cock twitched violently, cum staining not only the hood but his own body. Isaac sobbed peters cock was pulsing and throbbing as it filled with cum. 

AN: Beware angst coming soon.


	25. The Disappearance

Peter used his fingers to untangle Isaacs arms from his waist, he wasn’t able to sleep. A walk should clear his head he got out of bed throwing on a shirt, Isaac only flinched didn’t wake though as a kiss was pressed to his lips. He walked out thinking he was going to be alone, at this hour of night he went straight to the pool. Someone was already there. “Couldn’t sleep,” Lydia asked Peter nodded her feet were submerged into the water, she kicked the water around. “Join me.” Lydia asked   
“Um no, I shouldn’t.” Peter replied   
“Has his pity story gotten to your head so bad that you won’t even speak to me.” Lydia asked crossing her arms over her chest   
“You’ve changed so much. Peter all I want to do is talk, let’s sit and catch up.” Peter sat next to her  
“You told me no more, we were done. It tore me apart that the woman who I had been fighting for, for years gave up on us. I moved on, I may not have cared for Isaac for long, I am learning to care for him.” Peter explained   
“What about us?” Peter took her hand into his own.   
“There is no us anymore, Lydia no more.” Lydia gripped Peters hand tighter, as he tried to get up and leave.  
“What if I wanted us to be one once more?” Peter pulled his hand away from her.  
“There is nothing tying us together anymore.” Peter pulled his feet out of the water.   
“Yes there is something tying us together peter.” Lydia stood too face to face with peters, she took a hold of his hand placing it on her stomach. “It’s yours.”

“That’s impossible.” Peter pushed away from Lydia   
“We’d been having sex for weeks before you got married, we were trying desperately to make this happened and it finally did.” Lydia was in tears she took a hold of peters shirt and pulled him in a deep kiss.   
“We’ve been trying for so long, peter it’s finally happened we can be happy again. Come on peter we can be whole again. Don’t you want this?” Lydia’s voice was shaking so was her body Peter was in shock and loss of words, his dream his life. Which he’d been dreaming for so long, he stepped back Lydia extended her hand.   
“Take my hand peter, I’ll take care of everything. I promise, just take my hand.” Peter walked away.

Isaac awoke to a cold bed, peter wasn’t there. Isaac didn’t think too much of it. Peter probably went for a walk. A very long walk because peter hadn’t returned Isaac called his cell phone. Constantly, but no answer   
“He’s probably just gone out for a hunt, he does this randomly just disappears for a day.” Isaac only nodded at Derek. Derek gave a pat to his shoulder, Sun had gone down and moon had risen but no sign of Peter. Isaac’s anxiety was bubbling up. Derek took Isaac by the hand   
“He’ll be home soon, don’t worry.”

“Aren’t you going to sleep in your room?” Isaac shook his head   
“I’d rather wait out here.” Isaac answered clutching a black cell phone to his chest, he laid and waited hours ticked away, and Isaacs worries grew. Peters disappearance had him on the edge, and Lydia’s anger grew ever so more. It came to a point where no sight of peters return on the third day, had her barging into Isaacs room. Swinging her hand to land a slap on Isaacs cheek and she did  
“WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HIM?” She screamed her face was flushed, her red lipstick was smeared across her jaw, tears were falling like a waterfall. Isaacs body fell his back slamming against the wall. “HE CHOOSE ME, NOT YOU HE WILL NEVER WANT YOU.” She taunted Isaac. “What’re you talking about?” Isaac asked getting up he tried to reach his back, Lydia pushed him down her hands wrapped around Isaacs throat. “HE LOVES ME, HE KISSED ME, HE DOESN’T WANT YOU. STOP RUINING OUR LIVES.” Isaac was released from her hold, Derek was pulling her back. “Have you lost your mind?” Derek screamed   
“Peter loves me, he loves me, not him. He chose me.” Isaac was unable to get up he was in shock Derek dragged her away.   
“Has something happened?”


	26. The New Problem

“Stiles what has happened?” Stiles fed Isaac water, Isaac felt frightened there was so much that had just happened. He suddenly felt so empty, Peter had kissed her Peter had chosen her.   
“Peter called Lydia, I don’t know the whole conversation, but Lydia was screaming at him. She said you have to choose me for the sake of our baby.” Isaac swallowed the gathering spit in his throat, Stiles placed a hand on his shoulder Isaac withdrew from him.   
“He’s going to leave me, isn’t he.” Stiles tried to get a hold of Isaac, but Isaac kept pushing away   
“No he will not leave you Isaac.” Stiles tried to get a hold of Isaac, but Isaac over powered him tossing him aside. He was having an itch again to throat swelling up again, he needed to breath.   
“Isaac STOP” Stiles jumped across the room getting a hold of Isaacs hands, he gripped them tight. “Breath Isaac, breath.” Isaac couldn’t hear anything he’d blacked out.

                “Isaac” He was shaken from the shoulder, Stiles stood over him gathering water into his palm. He spritzed it over his face Isaacs eyes opened, he didn’t gasp he just laid still, eyes open wide tears falling/ Stiles didn’t say another word he only placed a kiss on his head he sat with him.

                Stiles feet moved on their own that’s what it felt like, he felt enraged peters disappearance. It had left Isaac powerless, he locked himself in a room, he came to a halt. He could sense it from a far steps, hurrying towards him the door jolted open with a strong hit by Derek’s elbow. “Anything?” Stiles asked Derek shook his head   
“I’ve gone beyond our territory line, no sight of him anywhere. His phone is off too no answer, how is Isaac?” Stiles stood silently   
“He’s quiet Lydia’s gone too, I haven’t been able to find her either.” Stiles ran a hand over Derek’s back as if he was trying to comfort him.  
Where in the hell was peter?

                It had been three weeks and no news of Peter, Isaacs mind fell more and more into depression. He was unable to sleep or eat, Stiles had to force him to eat. Isaac was fallen apart Lydia’s disappearance had everyone believing, she had gone off to be with Peter. Isaac felt like he was still in shock. Tonight once more he was awake unable to sleep, he took a walk in the forest. He couldn’t think of anything he came to a stop middle of the forest. A clear spot surrounded by trees, the quiet was calming, he stood hands his stomach had grown over the weeks, his child had been growing at a good rate. “It’s okay baby, we will be alright. I’m going to keep you safe.” Isaac promised peter had disappeared and Isaac truly believed, he was on his own now.   
“Keeping the child won’t be a problem, I have decided to take him off your hands.” As if suddenly Isaacs toes had been nailed to the ground, no matter how hard he tried to move them. It just wouldn’t his body had frozen in place. “My son you certainly have grown, come sit shall we have some words.”


	27. The New Storm.

“Turn around and walk away dad, I will scream if you don’t.” Isaac warned he stood still ready to scream.   
“I want that little pup inside you.” Isaac crossed protectively over his stomach   
“You will not have another child from me.” Isaacs father only smirked   
“Boy are you defying my orders, I will have that pup. Isaac and you will do that, after all you wouldn’t want your only surviving child to suffer.” He moved forward Isaac screamed and he screamed, loud matter of minutes Isaac was surrounded by a pack of wolves, but Isaacs father had already disappeared.   
“He want’s my child.” Isaac was in defense mode a dagger in his hand, Stiles sat by his side holding his free hand.   
“Why would he want your child?” Isaac said nothing back Derek shoved both hands into his pockets, he sat back Isaac stroked the nape of his neck. “The first child of an alpha of one of the most powerful families to exist, people certain people in the right business would pay un spoken amount of money for our child. My father would stop at nothing to have my child.” Derek took a hold of his chair gripping it tight he leaned forward.  
“He will not have your child.” Derek assured Isaacs phone was going off   
“Peter.” Isaac asked Stiles took the phone “Danny.” Stiles pressed the answer button Isaac wiped his tears stopped his sobbing held his head high and greeted Danny with a happy voice he scratched the nape of his neck with his index finger   
“Hey babe.”   
“Pup hey I miss you how are you? How’s Peter? How’s my tiny little puppy growing? How’s everyone else, are you alright your sound like your crying?” Isaac laughed   
“Okay let’s see, Missing you way too much too, Peter is fine, puppy’s growing quiet big too I have an ultra sound scheduled in a week I’ll send you pictures.”   
“Isaac did you have an another panic attack, Is there anything wrong?”  
Isaac pushed the phone away from his ear tears pouring out of his eyes sobs falling from his lips. stiles took the phone.  
“Hey Danny I am sorry, Isaac isn’t feeling too well.”   
“Don’t lie to me Stiles, is Isaac alright?” Danny asked   
“No”   
“I’ll be back.”

Two days later when Danny did arrive Isaac was a sleep in bed. Danny shook him awake by the shoulder. Isaac took his knife in a quick grab and placed it against, Danny’s throat. “Baby it’s me, calm down it’s me.” Isaac dropped the knife Danny pulled him in for a tight hug Isaac fell apart, he said nothing but he sobbed like a child. who’d just lost his favorite toy. Danny only held him.  
“He’s asleep now, Aiden’s watching over him. Fill me in.” Danny asked taking the mug of hot tea, Derek held up for him he sat across from Derek gripping the chair tight. His anger began bubbling up more and more by the minute.   
“We need to take him, and disappear I know Isaacs father. He won’t leave him not until he has what he wants.” Derek and Danny exchanged a knowing look.   
“I can take him and we can disappear.” Aiden spoke from the doorway of Isaacs bedroom.   
“Where would you go?” Derek asked “Let me be the one to worry about it.”  
“Drink up. “ Isaac took the glass his fingers burning from the hot milk, with it came two pills in his palm.   
“Vitamins” Aiden watched till Isaac emptied the whole glass along with the pill. Aiden took the glass and kissed Isaacs forehead.   
“How are you feeling?” Isaac sat quiet staring out the window.   
“Do you think Lydia is with Peter.” Aiden’s teeth clenched he took light steps towards Isaac and he leaned forward. “She isn’t with Peter.” Isaacs eyes widened he looked at the glass his eyes began to shut.   
“You drugged” Isaac tried to stand up his hands straddling the chair he fell to his side. Aiden caught him laying his unconscious body on the cold floor he prepared to take him away.   
A thick layer of sweat had built up on Isaacs skin, it was too hot his clothes were stuck to his body. He felt soaked he desperately wanted to get out of them, his eyes were burning he opened them the light burned so bright. His eyes began watering head felt like it weigh a ton he began to get up. “Don’t get up too fast” Isaac made the mistake and sat up only to wince, in pain that hurt his head was spinning. Where was he. “Drink this.” Isaacs eyes opened a glass of water, he gladly took it, the lump in his throat didn’t disappear. He stood on his feet knees felt like rubber, he felt like he was going to fall down on the couch. he took the chance to turn around Isaac came face to face with his kidnapper. The glass slipped through his fingers, his hands shot up to cover his mouth. He took a step back the shattered glass piercing through the palm of his foot he jumped in pain. “Pup.” 

AN: I do apologize for the lateness, a couple weeks back my grandfather passed away. My family and i are still in recovery, we miss him like crazy trying hard to make our lives normal.   
Also to my other story readers, I had it finished due to some complications, i am in the processes of re-writing. My laptop was stolen from my library, it had all my stories on there sadly by the time it was found poor thing had been stripped to pieces.   
Wish me luck guys.  
Lastly do comment and make my day.


	28. The Perfect Reunion.

Isaac didn’t know what emotion he was going through at the moment he was Afraid, angry, nervous shocked and happy no idea how to express them. Suddenly there it was he knew, exactly what emotion to express. He raised his hand high and swung it hard, to peters face and damn did it feel good. Peters jumped back gasping.   
“You asshole,” Isaac bellowed he didn’t care about his foot, he lunged forward kissing peter square on the mouth. He just as quickly pulled away from peter, he raised his hand slapping him successfully once more.  He kissed him again Peter pulled away.   
“I’m so confused and honestly a little bit aroused.” Peter said Isaac reached down tugging the piece glass, instantly began to form a puddle on the tiled floor   
“You ass hole.” Isaac screamed Peter pulled him a tight embrace, Isaac began throwing punches against his chest. Peter kissed him Isaac screams were muffled by Peters lips.

                        Isaac was screaming, crying and struggling to get release from peter. Peter did let Isaacs lips go from his.   
“I HATE YOU, GET AWAY.” Isaac screamed   
“I’m sorry pup.” Peter apologized Isaac screamed even more, he screamed till his throat was raw. His body unable to stand on its own, he fell to his knees. Peter was on his knees with him holding him to his chest.  
 “It’s going to be okay, baby I’m here now.” Peter ran his hand over Isaacs head.   
“I FELT LIKE I WAS DYING THERE WITH OUT YOU, WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME.” Isaac wasn’t done he slapped peter over and over, till his hand turned red. His hand ached peter sat there and he took all the slaps, Isaac threw at him Peter cupped his face in his hands.   
“I will never leave you ever again.”

                        “Where have you been?” Isaac asked taking the hot mug of milk.   
“You don’t know where we are, do you?” Isaac shook his head taking a long sip of the hot drink peter helped Isaac get up taking him to the window he pulled the curtains back Isaac stood in awe   
“how did you do this” Isaac asked he was tearing up “Is this ours?” Peter took Isaacs hand into his own   
“yes this is ours, you remember the hiking trail we went up too.” Isaac nodded his head peter turned Isaac’s body slightly to the right “Right there is that hiking trail, after running away I came to this place the old married couple that lived here, let me convince them into selling me the house.” Isaac let himself be kissed by peter once more.   
“I thought when you left that you didn’t want me, and then later when Lydia disappeared I-“ Isaac was cut off by peter by yet another kiss.   
“I was serious when I said I am going to make the effort to know you. to learn everything about you, to be with you. I am not going back on my word, I love you Isaac I really do I want to spend my life with you.” peter wiped the tears off Isaacs face kissing him “If you’ll have me I would be honored to spend the rest of my life with you.”

                        Isaac was a sleep on peters chest Peter was quiet awake holding a cell phone, front of him he’d been staring at it for a couple minutes finally it rang the screen flashed Derek’s name. “Hello Derek.”   
“WHERE IS HE?” peter pushed the phone away from his ear,   
“With me.” Peter answered   
“If you hurt him-“ Peter cut him off   
“I won’t I’ll text you the address, come and see us.” Derek turned his phone off peter sent the text turned off his phone, he placed his hand over Isaacs stomach. Their child was growing healthy he’d keep an eye on Isaac from now on, they were together now and nothing would ruin that for them.

 

AN: Guys thank you so much for the lovely comments, I do appreciate them. I have spent a lot of time grieving, and the comments you guys left me really made me feel like i wasn't alone. have fun with the new chapter, I hope to upload another one very soon. 


	29. The Smut

Isaac gasped as he felt a tongue run over his neck, Isaacs not tied down he’s got a blindfold over his eyes. Its tight he can’t see at all, peters laying on top of him kissing him. He’s naked and hard, he shivers as peter closes his teeth around Isaacs nipple. Isaac moans deeply, his hands clutching the sheets beneath his naked body, Peter smiled pressing a gentle kiss to Isaacs lips. “Pup I missed your beautiful lips so much.” He leaned down and kissed him again, he closed his fist in Isaacs hair his eyes slid close. Peter’s lips began moving down neck sucking softly under his jaw, he bit into the soft spot behind his ear. Isaacs breathing quickened. Peters hand brushes against Isaacs hard cock and Isaac sobs unable to do anything at all, Peter goes slow oh so slow, he wraps his hand around the base of Isaacs cock squeezing gently. Isaac bites down on his lip, peter goes down on him he wraps his lips around the warm pulsing his length. He went so far that his nose nuzzled into the pubic hair. Peter pulled his mouth off him he stroked the base, while licking and sucking on the head. Isaac could only throw his head back and moan in pleasure.  

                        Peter didn’t stop he just kept at it sucking Isaacs cock, teasing him to the point where Isaac nearly came. Peter would stop and start right back up again, it felt like hours to Isaac. he couldn’t take it anymore, “plea..oh..please” Peter took him down slowly, moved his mouth as far as he could. “Oh god,” Isaac sobbed his mouth fell open, he nearly came. Peter continued to pump his mouth up and down, while pushing his fingers in Isaacs loose hole. The last thing Isaac felt was his cock being swallowed,  Isaac came peter held his hips down swallowing his release.

  Isaac wasn’t sure how long he’d temporarily blacked out,  when he came back to earth. Ears were ringing and there were white spots, swimming in front of his eyes.  Peter’s hands brush over Isaacs bulging stomach. “I need you inside me.” Isaac begged Peter stretched his fingers further “Please.” Isaac whimpers as peter pulls his fingers out and grabs his legs, pulling them around his waist. Peter pushes in inch by inch, Isaacs body trembled his heels dug into his spine. Isaacs nails ran down Peters biceps he gasped through clenched teeth. I Isaacs eyes watered as Peter thrust again, it was slow and deep Isaac started gasping.

Peters hands gripped Isaacs hips holding him in place, as he slowed down the pace even more. Isaac begged, “please, please, please, give me more.” Peter leaned down and captured Isaacs lips in a sweet kiss, he picks up the pace long and deep thrusts. Peter kisses all over his neck and biting in random places. Isaac began rocking his hips down, meeting peters thrusts he gripped peters shoulders so tight. peters arms went under Isaacs waist pulling him up in his lap, There lips met in a deep kiss, Peter thrust his hips up and Isaac rocked his own hips down, meeting each and every thrust of his cock. Peter started to bite down Isaacs chest, he took a swollen nub of his nipple and bit on it before sucking on it. Isaac clawed at peters back, he screamed and he came hard, between them.

Peter held Isaac carefully laying him down, resting his head on the pillow. He laid next to him trying to catch his own breath, Isaac felt like the whole room was spinning. His body was aching but it wasn’t the bad kind of ache, it felt so good to have the after sex ache. “Another round.” Peter got on top of Isaac once more. 

AN: I feel like i am on a roll, enjoy the smut. 


	30. The Find

Peter had been panicking going out of his mind, it had been over three hours. Isaac wasn’t picking up his phone, his phone was off he couldn’t get a location on him.   
“Get in the car, I’m going to go check the café.” Derek yelled an hour peter had spent thinking Isaac had been with Danny, but when Danny called to ask if he could drop by and meet Isaac. Peters suspicions had grown. The car ride was tough the worst possible scenarios were running through his head. He could smell it the blood, Isaacs blood the closer they got to the café the stronger the smell got. Peter got out of the car, Derek followed it hit him like a ton of bricks smashing against his body, Isaac was unconscious. Body covered in open wounds mouth agape sucking in shallow breaths.

                        Peter was running over Isaac. “He’s not breathing.” Peter yelled as he picked him up. Derek got the door to the car open Peter laid him carefully on the back seat; he took his head into his lap. peter put his hand on the baby bump, he could feel the heartbeat of the child it was slow one’ but it was there. Isaacs own heart beat was slow. Peters heart was racing he was trying so hard not to shift the anger, he felt right now. They couldn’t take Isaac to the hospital they would ask too many questions they took him to Deaton Derek kicked the door to the clinic open. Isaac was placed on an operation table Peter was holding Isaacs hand gripping it tight.   
“Derek get him out of here.” Deaton commanded Derek took a hold of peter by the waist tugging him towards the door, but he wouldn’t budge. Derek made a hard effort to drag out Peter from the room. Peters shock was broken when a loud scream rang through the clinic, Peter was up and running back inside this time as Derek had tried to stop him his body was knocked to the ground. Danny and Ethan rushed through the front doors they came to Derek’s aid it took the three of them to pull Peter back, stopping him from entering back into the room.

                        Three hours passed by the family had arrived, the wait was agonizing. Deaton came out his clothing resembled Peters soaked in large patches of blood, his arms were curled around  bundles of sheets. Everyone was on their feet. “I had to do the delivery the OBGYN missed the second heart beat.” Peters heart skipped a beat twins, he was now a father of “Girls.” Deaton answered Peter extended his arms taking his girls from Deaton. Peter felt overwhelmed it was like he had won a lottery. It was love at first sight for him his babies, their features resembled Isaacs he looked up Isaac Deaton shook his head “He’s unstable I don’t think he’ll make the night.”


	31. The Accused

“Pup wake up.” Peter ran hand over the bandaged forehead, no matter how many tears he’d shed’ no matter how much he’d beg. Isaacs eyes wouldn’t open, Deaton had let him sit with Isaac, speak to him too see if Isaac would respond so far nothing. “The girls they look so much like you, they are beautiful.” Peter paused choking on a sob.   
“I am nothing without you, please Isaac please I beg of you. Wake up.” Isaac showed no progress, Peter kissed Isaac lips. “I love you.” Peter kissed him once more, a knock on the door made him move.   
“Peter you need to come with me.” Danny said Peter moved laying a final kiss on his lips. “Derek got him.”

                        Peter kicked the door open “Peter thank god, what is going on? Derek dragged me out here without an explanation, he’s refusing to let me leave” Mr. Lahey yelled   
“Why did you do it?” Peter asked his anger was in control only because he wanted answers.   
“Do what?” playing innocent Peters eyes glowed, Mr Lahey stepped back.  
“It was you wasn’t it, you hurt my mate. You put my baby girls life in danger, his life hangs by threads. I’m going to ask you only one more time, why did you do it?” Derek grabbed a hold of Mr. Laheys shoulder   
“I’d answer him if I were you.” He only stared at them  
“Girls, and twins of all the things; that’s amazing I’m a grandfather. If you ever need me to look after them peter you can always count on me. I hope you know that.” Peter landed the first punch on him slamming his fist against his cheek bone.

                        “I don’t know what it is you think I have done.” Peter punched him again   
“You hurt him, you hit him, you beat him till there was barely a breath left in him.” With every word peter spoke his claws began to dig into the accused’s shoulder.   
“All he had to do was give me the girls, do you have any idea what someone would pay for a first born of the Hale clan.” Peter had lost it right than he’d attacked, it had felt like it had been a trance. He’d landed punch after punch, by the time he’d got out of his trance. Derek had grabbed him, by the arm pulled him back,   
“Let me have this one, Peter go be with Isaac.” Danny asked “I’ve been waiting, to get my hands on this bastard for years.” Peter left the compound he felt satisfaction as he heard screams.

                        Peter sat by Isaac, Isaacs hand was in his. Peter head fell onto Isaacs bandaged chest. What time had he dozed off he couldn’t remember but when he’d woken up there were fingers running through his thick locks “Isaac


	32. The Reveal

First thing Peter did was lean forward and kiss Isaac. “Hi.” Isaac greeted Peter kissed him again. “Hey baby.” Another kiss  “hi.” Isaac smiled he ran his hand over Peters face.   
“Where’s my baby?” Isaac eyes were swollen red.   
“Your baby girls are fine.” Peter answered they were both crying. Isaac was okay.  
 “I want to see them.” Peter nodded his head, kissing Isaacs forehead. He left the room returning with his girls he held one and other, was in stiles arms. Isaac broke out in sobs his babies, his baby girls. Beautiful baby girls.

                        Deaton wouldn’t allow them to leave, they had to stay it was for their own safety. Isaac wouldn’t speak of the whole incident, He didn’t ask any question about how he had been healed. He held onto his baby girls, his body was healing fast. Isaac took his daughters with difficulty, Peter had fallen asleep he’d walked out the door. He had successfully gotten to the parking lot, one of the girls had started to cry. “Isaac where are you going?” Peter asked   
“I have to go.” Peter stepped forward “I can’t put you in danger. I can’t.” Isaac begged Peter stepped forward taking one of the baby girls into his arms.   
“Pup you don’t have to be afraid anymore. I took care of him.” Isaac stood still staring at peter with shock “I like the name Annette.” Isaac looked down twin girls, how was he ever going to tell them apart. “Chubby cheeks will be Annette.” Isaac kissed Annette’s chubby cheeks  “Grace” Isaac said the girls even had similar hair Peter kissed Grace’s hair she had slimmer cheeks. “I owe you a story, don’t I?”

                        The story to Isaac felt like a typical one. Mother passed away at young age, father became an alcoholic due to the loss of his wife. He thought alcohol could fill the void in his heart, but it didn’t. Life for Isaac became tough when his father had started raising his hand on him, the threat of murder kept Isaac quiet. He took it all even when his father had started using him as a punching bag, at times even tossing him in an open grave as punishment. That’s how years passed constant abuse and constant cover ups with lies, high school felt like a blur. He’d started failing classes, tutoring sessions had become a weekly thing; that’s how he’d been introduced to stiles and Lydia. They’d thought of him as a sweet innocent boy until Isaac had been caught by them in an empty classroom having sex with his  brother, “What?” Peter asked his voice filled with rage. “We weren’t related. He was my supposed brother, my father brought him home told me he was my new older brother. He turned out to be just like my father, he began abusing me.  A couple weeks after moving in the real abuse started, when I turned sixteen he’d come home one day with a baby boy given to him by one of his conquest. I named him Alfie my father wanted to name him Ralph, I was holding this bottle of glue named Alfie, I shouted lets name him Alfie my brother, Isaac raised his fingers putting air quotes around brother. He’d found he could use Alfie to have sex with me from time to time.

 I saw you once, with Lydia. She didn’t like the way I had stared at you, so she’d warned me the next day to stay off you. A year later when I turned eighteen, I came home from school met your sister sitting in my living room. Speaking to my father about a marriage contract he assured her that I was fertile and able to carry children. He promised me he would take care of Alfie, if I signed the contract so I did little did I know this was a cash transaction a big one too. That’s why my father swore he’d take care of Alfie, until I ran into him months ago. I think he’s gambled it all away, so because of that he said he’d come for the baby. He told me I had no clue how much someone would pay for a child of one of the most legendary clans. The hale clan. I had refused I was at the café I had felt like I had been watched for days, now he’d found a chance got me alone he said he was teaching me a lesson. I was never to disobey him again he left me there to bleed out, last thing he said was he’d hope by the time he’d come out hopefully I would have bled out and maybe just maybe, the baby would be alive and he’d taken the child away. “where  were you when you disappeared for months”  

“I took it hard I just remember running till I reached the next town, I only kept thinking about Lydia’s words. I never thought she would lie to me, I knew I couldn’t go back I wanted to fix things desperately. I knew if I had returned, I would get stuck in a trap full of lies. I contacted Aiden he came clean to me, the baby Lydia was carrying was Aiden’s. Aiden begged me to keep out of it, to stay back, to not to contact any one. While Aiden and Lydia worked things out that took a lot longer than I thought it would. I went off into hiding, I remembered you telling me, how you would just love to stay away from all this mess off into the woods. I contacted Aiden once more and we got to work building a house for us. When he’d convinced her to leave with him, I knew you would be sad and stressed so instead of coming back; I asked Aiden to bring you too me. “Isaac remembered “He drugged me.” Peter took Isaac into his arms “I missed you every day, The only thing I could think about was how stupid I was to leave you behind. I had to fight every fiber of my being to not to come back to you, now that I have you  I intend to never let you go.

                        Danny held Alfie in his arms the poor child was under weight, weak, scared and in desperate need of some real love. Danny walked through the Veterinarians clinic going to the end of the hallway, he’d opened the door, he walked into the room. Peter was laying back Isaac was resting on his chest, he took Alfie sitting him next to Peter. “Momma.” Alfie was a three year old boy, black hair, pale white skin, hazel eyes and a very adorable toothy smile. Peter broke out laughing. Isaac took a hold of Alfie hugging him to his chest. His family was complete.


	33. The True Love.

Peter knew fatherhood would bring challenges, but he couldn’t fathom the idea of having to wake three to four times a night. A diaper change  of one baby but here he was changing the diaper of his twin girls, at three in the morning. Fatherhood was so scary, he only tried to do his best to take care of not only the twins but another child who would not sleep alone.  Any chances peter had of bedding Isaac had quickly disappeared. Peter loved the fact that he was a father of three adorable children, but he needed sleep and a break one damn desperate break.      

                        Isaac kissed Peters cheek he’d just spent hours wrestling three babies into bed Peter was laying on their shared couch Isaac laid on top of him instantly Peter wrapped his arms around Isaacs body letting him get comfortable, Isaac kissed Peters exposed skin of his neck. Isaac was a sleep with in minutes, sweet sleep how they cherished it, even if it had just lasted a couple of hours. They were once more awake while Alfie ran around playing with his toys. The twins either slept or made a fuss they needed a break.

                        “You two need a break.” Derek’s voice loud enough to be heard over the loud shrieks of their children, Who found high amusements  in trying to catch the kittens tail. “Stiles and I will babysit for the night, Why don’t the two of you go take a night off.” Peter hugged Derek .  
when the time came to leave their children. Isaac had a harder time than he thought he would, it was just for a couple of hours. He just couldn’t get himself to do it, even for just a couple of minutes. “Pup it’s alright the family will look after them, trust them, come let’s leave.” Peter persuaded Isaac. Isaac gave a weary smile to Derek before taking Peters hand into his own.

                        Peter watched his life that was such a big mess, turn into something blissfully beautiful, the smile on his lips he woke with early in the morning. It was hard to rid of his day spent chasing a tiny little, Alfie around the house his baby girls fussed and cried. But they were there taking care of them, making sure they were fed, cuddled, and taken care of. Peter noticed a change, in Isaac too he was so much happier now, never mind the exhaustion from no sleep. Isaac was alright aside for some nightmares they were finally happy.

                        The night could not arrive quickly enough for them, they needed a well spent time together. It felt like they were teenagers once more, Isaacs hands were sweating his heart beating so quick. Peter had taken his hand into his own. “Ready.” Peter asked a hint of excitement in his voice. Isaac nodded letting himself be lead out into the dark forest. “I thought we were going to the city.” Peter shook his head, “It will be a surprise.” The more they moved through the woods into the darkness so much darkness, the only stability Isaac had was Peters hand. He stepped over some twigs nearly falling, peter quickly caught him Isaac looked up to see a streak of light peeking through the darkness. The further they got the more, the soft yellow light, of string lights.  Peter let go of Isaacs hand  instead he covered his eyes. “No peaking.” Isaac shut his eyes quickly.

“No Peeking.” Peter said covering Isaacs eyes. Peter lead Isaac through the small twigs and branches. “Surprise.” The hand from Isaacs eyes was lifted, it was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen, the trees were wrapped in twinkling string light, there was a silent hum of a motor. Running somewhere close by, a blanket lay on the soft ground. A straw basket on it, Peter tugged Isaacs hand They sat down across from each other. “You continue to surprise me.” Isaac took Peters hand into his own. “I intend to surprise you, for the rest of our years to come.”

                        The night was incredible Isaac was in Peters arms, it felt right it felt perfect. Talking was all they did, sex could come some other time but for now talking was something they hardly ever had time to do. Since the arrival of their children. “Are you happy with me?” Peter asked Isaac kissed peters lips as a response. They sat across from each other hand in hand, Peter used his other hand to pull out a black box, from his jacket pocket. He sat it right in the middle of them. “Do you Isaac Lahey promise to keep me happy, to spend the rest of your life as mine. and only mine, through thick and thin, through sickness and health. You were and are my love for life Isaac. My love grows for you daily, Will you once again take my hand in yours, and choose to be mine my love.” Isaac was in tears. “I Isaac lahey take you, Peter hale as my one and only I promise to support the commitment, you have made to me. I promise that I will continue to laugh with you, cry with you to be one with you” They kissed and lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly hope you guys like the ending i know its not much. I have lost both my grandparents in less then four months, I have fallen in depression. I just can't seem to get out of it, life has been kind of a mess this was the best i could do. Thank you guys for all your support and your lovely comments, I truly do appreciate them.   
> Have fun guys.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this for a friend.   
> I hope you guys like it.   
> Please go easy on me, I'm not a skilled writer. I haven't been writing long.   
> Do comment.


End file.
